Paparazzi In Love
by baekchannie
Summary: [CHAP 07 UP!] Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang paparazzi yang menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan untuk mendekati seorang aktor terkenal Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana kisah penyamarannya? Apakah Baekhyun berhasil mendekati Chanyeol? / Bad Summary. Chanbaek story. Chanbaek/Baekyeol, and another pairing inside. Romance/Comedy/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, ****Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : ****Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**** BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"****PAPARAZZI IN LOVE****"**

Author POV

_Seoul, __Apgujeong-dong 22.00 KST.._

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Suara jepretan kamera berasal dari milik seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang saat ini tengah memotret sosok namja tinggi menggunakan mantel tebal, kacamata hitam, dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya begitu keluar dari sebuah apartemen bersama seorang namja yang berpakaian sama dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Hahaha.. kena kau Park Chanyeol." namja mungil itu menyeringai senang sambil tetap memotret sosok jangkung yang tak berada jauh dari hadapannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memasukan kameranya kedalam tas. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Byun Baekhyun.. begitulah nama namja mungil itu. Ia adalah seorang paparazzi dari sebuah koran ternama di Seoul. Umurnya saat ini baru menginjak 22 tahun dan merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang paparazzi untuk menghidupi kehidupannya, Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana seorang diri. Sebenarnya kehidupan Baekhyun bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha ternama sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter yang lumayan dikenal, hanya saja ia memilih untuk hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan dari kedua orang tuanya. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun tak menyetujui permintaannya namun berkat rayuannya akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka menurutinya. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui status keluarga Baekhyun dan untungnya mereka bersedia untuk menyembunyikannya hingga Baekhyun lulus nanti.

BRAKK..

Baekhyun menaruh hasil jepretannya semalam di meja Luhan –bosnya-, disebelahnya ada Jongdae yang merupakan teman sekerjanya yang juga diutus untuk menyelidiki kebenaran gosip yang menimpa seorang aktor terkenal Park Chanyeol.

Luhan mengambil hasil jepretan tersebut dan melihatnya satu per satu. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas "Bagus.. ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan. '**Seorang aktor terkenal Park Chanyeol berkencan dengan seorang penyanyi Do Kyungsoo**'. Bagus Baekhyun, kau memang tak pernah mengecewakanku." ujar Luhan sambil melempar senyumnya kearah Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bukan hanya itu hyung, aku juga memiliki bukti yang tak kalah menghebohkan." Jongdae tersenyum menyeringai lalu menyerahkan map berwarna cokelat kepada Luhan. Dan namja berwajah cantik itu membukanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah setengah terkejut, Baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Aku mengambilnya pada saat jam makan siang, mereka benar-benar terlihat mesra." jelas Jongdae sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ia tak mungkin benar-benar berkencan dengan dua orang ini." Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk jemari di dagunya sambil melihat dua buah foto yang berbeda, yang satunya bersama Do Kyungsoo dan yang satunya bersama seorang model Choi Sulli "Pokoknya kalian harus menemukan faktanya sebelum didahului oleh wartawan yang lain."

"Aish.. hyung, apa kau tak bosan terus menyuruh kami mencari bukti? Selama 6 bulan berturut-turut kau menyuruh kami untuk menyelidiki hubungan mereka bertiga. Ayolah, apa susahnya kau menyerah saja dengan gosip ini. 3 bulan lagi aku ada ujian akhir, apa kau tak memikirkan sekolahku?" keluh Baekhyun dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Yaa kau ingin kupecat hah? Park Chanyeol itu adalah aktor yang paling terkenal, dan gara-gara gosip yang menimpanya membuat pamornya semakin naik. Apa kau pikir aku akan seenaknya saja menyerah? Pokoknya bagi siapa yang lebih dulu menemukan berita yang sebenarnya, aku akan menaikan gajinya tiga kali lipat." tukas Luhan sehingga berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri disini? Sudah sana kembali bekerja." usir Luhan dan dengan patuhnya Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae keluar.

"Aish dasar kepala editor pemaksa, apa dia pikir aku tidak lelah terus membuntuti namja tinggi itu." keluh Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tasnya di kursi.

"Kau mau menyerah?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku menyerah. Cih aku bukan orang seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga aku harus segera menemukan jawabannya." jawab Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" usul Jongdae secara tiba-tiba, entah dari mana ia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu.

"Taruhan?"

Jongdae mengangguk "Yang kalah taruhan harus menuruti semua kemauan yang menang selama dua bulan. Bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Cih, membuang-buang waktu saja." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah Baekhyun coba kau pikirkan keuntungannya. Kalau misalnya kau menang kau bisa mendapat gaji 3 kali lipat selain itu aku akan menjadi pesuruhmu selama 2 bulan."

Baekhyun terdiam sambil memikirkan tawaran teman seumurannya itu. Lumayan menguntungkan sebenarnya, apalagi kemungkinan tiga bulan lagi ia akan semakin sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya dan pasti ia tak punya waktu untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menyetujuinya." ucap Baekhyun final. Yah soal kalah atau menangnya itu urusan belakangan, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus mencari cara untuk menang dari Jongdae.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu deal." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Baekhyun.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

"Yak apa kau gila Baekhyun hyung? Andwe.. andwe aku tidak mau, kau cari saja orang lain aku tak ingin mengambil resiko." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Ayolah Jongin.. aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu kali ini saja." bujukku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Andwe. Hyung apa kau benar-benar gila? Mana mungkin aku berani memalsukan dokumen untukmu, kau ingin appa mengeluarkanku dari kampus ini? Andwe.. andwe." Jongil melambaikan tangannya lalu membuang muka.

"Ayolah Jongin kumohon kali ini saja, aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain."

Ia menggebrak mejanya lalu menatapku "Selalu ada pilihan lain Baekhyun hyung, Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki ide segila itu? Menyamar sebagai perempuan di kampus Chanyeol hanya untuk menang taruhan? Mian hyung, aku tak bisa membantumu." Jongin berdiri dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

Sontak aku ikut berdiri lalu mengejarnya "Ayolah Jongin, jebal.. Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. Aku benar-benar terpaksa, aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi aku harus. Kalau aku menang aku bisa membayar biaya ujianku nanti." tukasku sambil memeluk lengannya.

Ia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan kesalnya "Lagian apa yang kau pikirkan hah! Kenapa kau mau saja menuruti taruhan Jongdae hyung? Dan lagi bukannya kedua orang tuamu kaya? Kenapa kau tak minta saja pada mereka? Ck, aku tidak mau." ia kembali menepis tanganku lalu kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk hidup mandiri tanpa menerima bantuan sedikitpun dari mereka hingga aku lulus nanti. Ayolah Jongin.. aku janji aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi kumohon bantu aku kali ini saja."

Jongin langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar ucapanku dan langsung membalikkan badannya "Semua kemauanku?"

"Ya.. aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi aku mohon bantu aku kali ini saja"

Ia tersenyum menyeringai lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mengajariku hingga ujian akhir nanti. Selain itu kau harus menjadi pesuruhku selama liburan akhir semester nanti. Bagaimana?"

Ughh apa-apaan ini, belum tentu juga aku menang ia sudah menyuruhku untuk menjadi pesuruhnya selama liburan akhir, aish.. padahal liburan kali ini aku berencana pulang ke rumah.. tapi yasudah, yang terpenting saat ini Jongin mau membantuku.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Asal kau janji akan membantuku."

"Baiklah. Cafe _Symphony _jam 8. Terlambat satu menit aku pulang." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan badannya.

"Gomawo Jonginnie." teriakku kegirangan. Setelah itu akupun segera masuk kedalam kelas yang lima menit lagi akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Aku datang ke cafe setengah jam lebih awal. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah hampir pukul 8 tapi Jongin belum juga datang. Apa dia benar-benar serius ingin membantuku, ah bukannya waktu janjiannya jam 8.. lebih baik aku menunggu saja dia pasti akan datang.

Lonceng cafe berbunyi dan akupun melihat kearah pintu masuk. Benar saja saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearahku sambil memegang sebuah map, aku langsung mengecek jam tanganku dan what!.. ia terlambat setengah jam. Aku langsung mendeathglare kearahnya yang saat ini telah duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Sialan kau Jongin, kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam." tukasku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Salah sendiri, aku kan menyuruhmu untuk datang jam 8. Kenapa kau malah datang jam setengah delapan." jawabnya acuh.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa baru datang jam segini? bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang untuk datang jam 8?"

"Aku hanya bilang 'Cafe _Symphony_ jam 8. Terlambat semenit aku pulang', tapi aku tak bilang kalau aku akan datang jam 8."

Aku memutar bola mata malas, beradu mulut dengan bocah satu ini tak akan ada habisnya "Yasudah bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Ini dokumennya, kebetulan tetanggaku adalah dosen di kampus Chanyeol jadi aku sudah meminta tolong padanya untuk menempatkanmu sekelas dengan Chanyeol." tukas Jongin sambil menyerahkan map biru kepadaku.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Jongin-ah, aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu."

"Arraseo.. kau tenang saja."

"Lalu rencananya kau akan berapa lama menyamar disana?" tanya Jongin sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikan misiku." aku mengedikkan kedua bahuku.

"Kau benar-benar nekat hyung. Bagaimana kalau kedua orang tuamu mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak akan.. kau tenang saja."

"Tetap saja aku ragu hyung, sikapmu yang terkadang terlalu liar tentu saja berbahaya jika mereka melihatnya. Apalagi kau termasuk orang yang ceroboh."

"Yak apa maksudmu mengatai sikapku terlalu liar hah?" aku langsung melotot kearahnya sambil memukul tangannya

"Jika kau adalah yeoja, aku yakin tak ada lelaki yang mau denganmu"

"Dan untungnya aku bukan yeoja."

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil berdecak kecil "Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

* * *

Pukul 9 kami pulang, dan aku langsung menuju rumah sepupuku Kris. Ia adalah seorang desainer jadi aku pikir ia bisa membantuku untuk mempersiapkan penyamaranku. Aku tahu ini benar-benar konyol tapi aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain. Jujur saja aku sudah bosan jika harus mengikuti namja tinggi itu, selama 6 bulan berturut-turut Luhan hyung menugasiku untuk menyelidiki kebenaran gosip yang menimpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri adalah seorang aktor terkenal dan namanya semakin melejit setelah gosip yang dikabarkan ia sedang dekat dengan seorang penyanyi yang bernama Do Kyungsoo dan juga seorang model cantik bernama Choi Sulli, sayangnya ia selalu menyangkal atau bahkan menghindar ketika ditanya perihal gosip tersebut.

Aku membunyikan bel rumah Kris, ini sudah cukup malam.. apa mungkin dia belum pulang dari butiknya? Aku kembali mencoba membunyikan bel rumahnya dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka pintunya dengan kondisi rambut yang masih basah, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" tanyanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak.. masuklah." ajaknya sambil mengajakku masuk.

Aku mengikutinya hingga ke ruang tengah dan ia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sendiri minuman di kulkas, setelah itu aku menonton tv sembari menunggunya selesai berganti baju. Ia turun dan menghampiriku, aku menoleh dan saat ini ia tengah memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos oblong berwarna putih. Benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari-hari.

"Hyung apa kau lapar? Kau ingin makan apa? Biar nanti aku membuatkannya untukmu." tukasku seramah mungkin.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis angry birdnya dengan tatapan curiga "Tak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung, dan lagi tumben kau menawariku makan malam.. Pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Aish.. kau ini curigaan sekali hyung, aku hanya sedang ingin melakukannya. Jadi kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sambil tetap menunjukan senyuman ramahku.

"Aku sudah makan malam, kalau kau mau masak saja sendiri." jawabnya dengan gaya acuhnya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah televisi.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin minum apa? Kebetulan aku juga ingin minum sesuatu, jadi sekalian saja kubuatkan."

"Bukannya itu minumanmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kaleng minumanku dengan dagunya, aku hanya menunjukan cengiranku.

Ia kembali menatapku dengan curiga "Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu makanya kau bersikap seperti ini untuk membujukku." tebaknya dan sialnya tebakannya memang benar.

"Hehe.. aku butuh bantuanmu hyung." ujarku sambil menunjukkan cengiranku.

"Apa lagi? Membebaskanmu dari tuduhan penguntit? Mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk jangan memecatmu? atau menyuruhku untuk menemui dosenmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah malas.

Aku menggeleng lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelahnya "Hyung.. aku ingin menjadi yeoja, jadi-" bujukku dengan nada manja.

"YAK KAU INGIN MENJADI WARIA? APA KAU GILA HAH!" teriaknya tepat di telingaku dan berhasil membuatku langsung menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aish.. tak perlu berteriak seperti itu bodoh! Kau ingin membuatku tuli hah?" ucapku kesal masih tetap menutup kedua telingaku.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau mendadak ingin menjadi yeoja? Kau sudah dipecat dari kerjaanmu sampai kau memutuskan untuk berkerja dengan cara seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah terkejut masih dengan volume suara yang sedikit keras

"Aish, aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudku aku ingin menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan, makanya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mendandaniku."

Ia meraba keningku dengan tangannya, lalu menempelkannya ke keningnya sendiri "Kau masih waras kan?"

"Aku masih waras bodoh!" aku langsung melemparinya dengan bantal kursi dengan setengah berteriak "Ini hanya untuk keperluan kerjaku saja."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal sebodoh itu?"

Aku kembali menunjukan cengiranku dan ia hanya menghela nafas malas

"Kenapa kau sampai memiliki ide gila seperti itu?"

"Aku terpaksa hyung, sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi?. Luhan hyung akan menaikkan gajiku tiga kali lipat kalau aku menunjukan hasil kerjaku lebih dulu dari Jongdae." jelasku sambil mengecutkan bibirku.

"Memangnya gajimu sekarang masih kurang untuk membiayai kehidupanmu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya tiga bulan lagi aku ada ujian akhir dan aku sangat butuh uang itu untuk membayar biaya kuliahku."

"Aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu Baekhyun, kau tak perlu melakukan hal segila ini."

"Aku tak ingin semakin merepotkanmu. Ayolah hyung kumohon kali ini saja."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kedua orang tuamu mengetahui ide gilamu ini? Mereka bisa saja marah besar Baekhyun."

"Tidak akan... hyung aku mohon kali ini saja bantu aku. Please." bujukku sambil memberikan tatapan puppy eyes kearahnya, dan seperti perkiraanku iapun mengangguk menyerah.

"Kapan kau akan mulai melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Lusa." jawabku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti aku akan ke apartemenmu pagi-pagi untuk membawakan baju ganti untukmu."

Sontak akupun langsung memeluknya senang "Gomawo Kris.. kau memang sepupu terbaikku."

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Dua hari berikutnya, Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah tertidur terpaksa harus terbangun karena sedari tadi ponselnya tak henti-hentinya berdering. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup dan bibir yang dikecutkan ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menggeser layar hijau.

"Yeobseo." tukasnya sambil kembali meringkuk kedalam selimutnya.

"_Yak bodoh cepat buka pintunya, kau ingin kubantu tidak?" _teriak Kris dari seberang sana sehingga membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Bukannya kau punya kunci cadangan?"

"_Kuncinya ketinggalan, yak cepatlah sejam lagi aku harus kerja." _

Baekhyun berdecak malas lalu ia menyingkap selimutnya "Arraseo. Tunggulah."

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan hanya memakai boxer biru dan kaos putih miliknya, ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu langsung berbalik dan menyambar handuknya. Ini masih jam 7 dan ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kau masih harus mencoba beberapa baju yang kubawa." tukas Kris sebelum Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gumaman.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dengan celana pendek yang menggantung di pinggangnya ia berjalan menghampiri Kris yang sedang asik memilih baju yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini semua yang akan kugunakan?" tanya Baekhyun dari belakang Kris dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya.

Kris menoleh dan sontak jiwa fashionnya-pun keluar, ia mengambil salah satu wig berambut pendek lalu memakaikannya ke kepala Baekhyun setelah itu ia berbalik dan mengambil beberapa dress dan mencocokkannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya menghela nafas dan tetap bungkam, mempercayakan pada Kris dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan diubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan menurutnya benar-benar gila.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Kris, kau tahu sendiri aku bukanlah tipe orang yang berlebihan." ucap Baekhyun begitu melihat Kris mengambil beberapa baju yang bukan seleranya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih cocok berambut panjang, tunggu sebentar."

Kris berbalik dan mengambil salah satu wig panjang dan memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun, ia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengambil beberapa pakaian yang cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Sejam berikutnya Baekhyun datang ke kampus barunya, ah lebih tepatnya saat ini namanya adalah Byun Baekhee. Ia datang dengan penampilan barunya, rambut wig berwarna cokelat dengan panjang sepunggung, skinny jeans berwarna abu-abu, blouse berwarna biru dan flat shoes berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan Kris juga menambahkan sedikit riasan di wajahnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dan juga imut.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan kampus barunya. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini, dan ia berharap penyamarannya tidak akan ketahuan.

Entah mungkin karena terlalu gugup ia sampai tak memperhatikan jalannya, dan membuatnya menabrak seorang namja tinggi yang saat ini tengah berjalan berlawanan kearahnya.

"Akh... mianhe aku tak sengaja." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu membantu namja itu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan.

Pandangan keduanyapun bertemu selama beberapa detik, mata _onyx_ milik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang selalu berhasil membuat yeoja manapun pingsan.

"Gwenchana?" seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Chanyeol membuka suaranya sehingga membuat Baekhyun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, mianhe aku benar-benar tak sengaja menabrakmu." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah lalu ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, kalau begitu aku duluan." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat namja imut itu merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Astaga apa yang terjadi denganmu Baekhyun, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini'_ –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hatinya- ia memukul kepalanya berulang kali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Tidak susah baginya untuk menemukan ruang administrasi, iapun segera masuk dan mengurusi berkas pindahnya setelah itu seonsaengnim mengantarnya menuju ruang kelasnya. Dan sesuai dengan perkataan Jongin, ia benar-benar sekelas bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan –atau bisa dibilang sebuah takdir- yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Baekhyun berdehem sambil menunjukan senyumnya, dan membuat Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kau." ucap Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di tempat duduk lalu tersenyum "Mianhe aku benar-benar tak sengaja menabrakmu tadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah sambil mengangukkan kepalanya "Gwenchana, jadi ternyata kau seangkatan denganku? Aku kira kau adik tingkatku."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil "Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa berada di kelas yang sama denganmu." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak sedikit di haluskan dan dengan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya sehingga berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun selama beberapa detik.

"Kau tak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil Chanyeol saja." tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ah iya kira-kira namamu siapa?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku Byun Baekhee."

"Ah.. nama yang bagus." ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali menoleh kedepan memperhatikan dosen mereka yang saat ini sudah berada di depan.

Selama pelajaran Baekhyun terus saja melirik kearah Chanyeol, tak ada yang mencurigakan.. Chanyeol belajar dengan baik, ia bahkan terlalu serius untuk menyadari Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Justru orang yang ada di belakang mereka lah –Oh Sehun- yang menyadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Kelas mereka berakhir, dan saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Chanyeol segera mengatur buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas setelah itu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengatur buku-bukunya.

"Kau duluan saja." jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dan menunjukan senyumannya. Chanyeol berdehem sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya, terkadang ia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal gara-gara wig yang dipakainya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kantin, sepanjang koridor terlihat beberapa namja yang menggodanya atau bahkan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukau. Terkadang ia hanya tersenyum paksa menanggapi beberapa namja yang berusaha menggodanya.

Sehunlah yang pertama menyadari Baekhyun masuk ke kantin kampus, ia menyenggol Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah asik dengan ponselnya sehingga membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh.

"Kau lihat mahasiswi baru itu. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu." tukas Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ada-ada saja."

"Ayolah, apa kau tak tertarik dengannya? Dia benar-benar cantik."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mendekatinya. Sepertinya justru kau yang tertarik dengannya." tukas Chanyeol dengan acuhnya.

"Hei ayolah, dia bukan tipeku. Kau tahu, bahkan selama kelas tadi ia terus melirik kearahmu." ujar Sehun.

"Itu karena ia duduk dengan seorang aktor tampan sepertiku."

"Cih, ada-ada saja. Yaa Baekhee kemarilah." panggil Sehun sehingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah untung saja aku bertemu dengan kalian disini. Tempat duduknya sudah penuh semua." ujar Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya lalu ia berdecak kecil setelah itu ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku ada rapat klub." tukasnya sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku malas.. lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatku sendirian."

"Memangnya temanmu hanya Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Chanyeol "Kenapa? Kau pikir menjadi seorang selebriti bisa menjamin kau memiliki banyak teman?"

"Begitulah.. aku kira kau akan dikelilingi oleh fansmu setiap harinya, lalu kau akan memiliki banyak teman."

"Memang benar.. tapi bisa dibilang orang yang paling kupercaya hanyalah Sehun." jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau sendiri apa alasanmu sampai kuliah di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya "Orang tuaku kebetulan mendapat tugas kerja di Seoul. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pindah."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, ia ragu apakah ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengorek informasi mengenai Chanyeol.

"Umm.. Chanyeol, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." tukas Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini mengenai gosip yang menimpamu. Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Sulli?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol berubah, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol akan memarahinya saat ini juga.

"Kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa. Aku tak memaksa." lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kami hanya berteman dekat. Hanya itu." jawab Chanyeol dan kali ini tatapannya berubah santai.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dari berita-berita yang aku liat, kalian justru terlihat mesra?"

"Itu karena mereka yang terlalu berlebihan. Kami bertiga hanya berteman dekat."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu ada video kau keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan? Seharusnya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu jika tak ingin semakin dicurigai."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun sehingga membuat namja imut itu menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja kelepasan, jiwa wartawannya nyaris saja keluar.

"Ah.. sudahlah lupakan saja." Baekhyun kembali menunjukan cengirannya lalu iapun meminum minumannya dan menghela nafas gugup.

"Ayo ke kelas." panggil Chanyeol dan iapun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

TBC

* * *

**a/n : Haihai balik lagi nih sama epep Chanbaek nan absurd. Saya tahu saya masih punya hutang sama kalian. OMOR belum selesai ini udah nambah fanfic baru... mianhee T^T**

**Tapi tetap kok saya bakalan usahain untuk slsein OMOR secepatnya, jadi kalian tenang aja saya ga bikin kalian mati penasaran (?) kok**

**Sebenarnya fanfic ini saya sempat bikin versi One Shootnya karena rencananya mau di masukin buat lomba fanfic di salah satu fanpage facebook.. Karena kurang puas, ceritanya kurang detail dan kurang seru makanya saya putuskan untuk buat versi chaptered dengan ending dan alur yang ga beda jauh sama versi One Shootnya**

**Sejauh ini saya cuma ngarepin semoga semua fanfic yang saya bikin ga bkalan bikin kalian kecewa. Dan saya harap semoga fanfic terbaru ini ga kalah bagusnya sama fanfic-fanfic yang sebelumnya, hehehe**

**RnR juseyo.. saya masih author abal-abal jadi masih butuh banyak belajar beserta kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^. **

**Keep support and love Paparazzi in Love**

**With love**

**Baekchannie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, ****Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : ****Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**** BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"****PAPARAZZI IN LOVE****"**

Author POV

"Kenapa kita kesini? Bukannya masih setengah jam lagi kelas dimulai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan ia hanya menaruh tasnya di atas meja lalu menidurkan kepalanya "Aku mengantuk, jadi tolong temani aku disini." jawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan wajah menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh.. bukannya justru aku berada disini malah akan mengganggumu?"

"Sudah kau diam saja. Lagipula kau tak mungkin menggangguku."

"Cih, kau percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun berdecak sambil bergumam kecil.

"Kalau aku tak percaya diri pasti sampai saat ini aku tak mungkin menjadi seorang aktor yang digilai banyak perempuan." balas Chanyeol namun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Yaa bukannya kau bilang kau mengantuk. Sudah sana tidur." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sewotnya.

"Kau duluan yang menggangguku." balas Chanyeol .

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Baekhyun berdiri namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan menariknya kembali duduk.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku bukannya pergi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Baiklah.. aku akan menemanimu disini." ucapnya mengalah sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk tertidur, Baekhyun yang awalnya sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya melirik begitu mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia pasti kelelahan gara-gara sibuk dengan kegiatan syutingnya." gumam Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_**From : Kkamjong.**_

_**Bagaimana? Apa penyamaranmu berhasil? **_

_**To : Kkamjong.**_

_**Tenang saja, sejauh ini lancar.**_

_**From : Kkamjong.**_

_**Aku rasa penyamaranmu tak akan bertahan lama, apalagi dengan sikap liarmu itu. Kkk**_

"Aish orang ini, awas saja kau." Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil membalas pesan dari Jongin.

_**To : Kkamjong.**_

_**Yak awas kau. Liat saja nanti aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan misiku.**_

_**From : Kkamjong.**_

_**Hahaha.. aku akan menantinya, ah jangan lupakan kesepakatan kita Baekhyun hyung. Kkk**_

_**To : Kkamjong.**_

_**Arraseo, aku bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janji. Walaupun kau orang yang paling menyebalkan tapi setidaknya kau sudah membantuku.**_

"Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara dan saat ini ia sedang mengintip kegiatan Baekhyun.

Dengan terkejut Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya "Astaga kau mengagetkanku."

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatanmu.. yasudah lanjutkan saja." tukas Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya, iapun kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi terus."

"Mwo? Kalau begitu aku mengganggu tidurmu. Mianhe, kalau begitu aku keluar saja." Baekhyun memasang wajah tak enaknya dan berniat berdiri namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau mengganggu tiduku, maksudku ponselmu yang mengganggu tidurku." ujar Chanyeol sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Ya maksudku itu. Karena ponselku berbunyi terus, lebih baik aku keluar saja."

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu ia menyentil dahi Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau diam saja. Mulutmu benar-benar tak bisa diam." ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia membalik wajahnya hingga membelakangi Baekhyun "Dan aku tak menyuruhmu untuk pergi, kau tetap temani aku disini hingga jam masuk."

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya mencibir kesal dan memilih untuk mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya.

Kelas hari ini berjalan dengan baik, secara perlahan hubungan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sedikit lebih dekat dan ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu merapihkan tas selempangnya sedangkan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kelas.

"Mianhe sepertinya malam ini aku tak bisa ke rumahmu. Managerku baru saja memberi tahuku kalau jadwal syutingku dimajukan malam ini." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya.

"Arraseo, aku mengerti."

"Ah, lalu bagaimana menurutmu dengan mahasiswi baru itu? Kulihat hubungan kalian semakin akrab saja." tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran miliknya sehingga membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menoleh kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang banyak bicara. Dari tadi dia terus saja membalas ucapanku." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Eyy.. kau sendiri juga sama. Dari tadi yang aku lihat kau terus saja melayani ucapannya, bahkan tak biasanya aku melihat kau banyak bicara ketika kelas tadi." goda Sehun sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Ck, sudah kubilang itu karena ia terus saja mengajakku bicara. Aku tak mungkin mengacuhkannya begitu saja." bela Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda dengan sorot mata jahil miliknya.

"Sehun, Chanyeol.. kalian masih disini? Aku kira kalian sudah pergi." Baekhyun menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

"Ah, aku baru saja mau pergi. Kalau begitu annyeong Baekhee." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatur kembali wignya dengan bibir yang sedikit dikecutkan, lalu ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun dan ia mengejar Chanyeol hingga ke parkiran.

"Ada apa ?"

"Ah tidak jadi. Lupakan saja." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menunjukan senyuman manis miliknya dan lagi-lagi hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun selama beberapa saat "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Kau hati-hati dijalan" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang depan namun baru tiga langkah Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tunggu di halte depan, aku akan menjemputmu disana." bisik Chanyeol lalu ia langsung membalikkan badannya kembali ke mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Chanyeol akan mengantarnya pulang? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol semudah itu mengantar orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol salah mengira alasan Baekhyun memangginya tadi karena Baekhyun ingin diantar pulang. Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan sehingga ia tak menyadari saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya sambil mengklakson mobilnya.

"Baekhee." panggil Chanyeol entah yang ke berapa kalinya dan kali ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Cepat naik, hari ini aku ada syuting iklan."

"Ah tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja. Kau duluan saja." tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

"Ayo cepat naik." nada suara Chanyeol terdengar memaksa, dan Baekhyun kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya..

'_Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagiku untuk mengorek informasi yang lebih banyak.' _–pikir Baekhyun-

"Yaa Byun Baekhee cepatlah." panggil Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak, dan akhirnya Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah itu namja tinggi itu menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

Ternyata Chanyeol tak mengantar Baekhyun pulang, ia malah membawa Baekhyun ke suatu rumah yang cukup besar. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku terlambat syuting. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang begitu pekerjaanku selesai." jawab Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Ayo masuk."

Dan merekapun masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata di dalamnya sudah berkumpul beberapa kru dan juga beberapa pemain. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Setelah itu Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana, yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar merasa canggung dan juga asing berada di tempat ini.

Karena bosan menunggu ia berniat untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah tersebut sampai akhirnya ia tiba di teras belakang, ternyata Chanyeol sedang syuting di tempat itu. Baekhyun berdiri di dekat pohon yang di sebelahnya terdapat ayunan kecil, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tubuh yang disenderkan di pohon dan kaki kiri yang disilangkan kedepan.

"Anak itu benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang artis." gumam Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara mengakhiri scene yang berada di teras belakang.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecil lalu berbalik berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, dan tanpa diketahui olehnya Chanyeol sempat menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya selama beberapa detik.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan ponsel Baekhyun terus saja bergetar entah yang ke berapa kalinya, ia yakin pasti saat ini Luhan sedang mencarinya atau bahkan sedang marah-marah gara-gara Baekhyun bolos bekerja.

Matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan syuting. Seketika matanya membulat terkejut melihat kedekatan keduanya, benar itu adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang memberikan minuman kepada Chanyeol dan keduanya bercerita dengan asiknya bahkan sesekali Chanyeol tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka, pasalnya selama ini tidak ada satupun foto-foto keduanya yang terlihat sangat mesra seperti ini. Mata Baekhyun semakin membulat begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan mesra dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi namja mungil tersebut. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun segera mengambil kameranya dan mengabadikan moment ini, namun tentu saja ia harus menahannya karena ia yakin pasti masih ada berita yang lebih menghebohkan.

Chanyeol menghampirinya sambil tersenyum kecil, iapun mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak.

"Itu bukannya Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Apa benar kalian hanya berteman dekat? Yang aku lihat tadi kalian justru terlihat sangat mesra."

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah berdiri dan menggendong tasnya.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah larut." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan diam, Baekhyun merasa atmosfer diantara keduanya berubah, entah benar atau tidak namun ia merasa Chanyeol seperti tak senang jika ia mengungkit-ungkit tentang hubungannya dengan kedua orang itu.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba di depan apartemen Baekhyun, namja imut itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk sedangkan Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dibaca.

Author POV end

Jongin POV

"Yak Kim Jongin bangun." seseorang menepuk pipiku dengan sedikit kasar, aku hanya mengerang kecil lalu membalikkan badanku dan menarik selimutku.

"Yak Kim Jongin, cepat bangun." kali ini aku merasakan pipiku semakin ditepuk dengan keras.

"Wae?" jawabku dengan malas dengan mata yang masih sepenuhnya terpejam.

"Ayo cepat bangun, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang." tukasnya dan kuyakini ini adalah suara Baekhyun hyung, dan kali ini ia beralih mengguncang lenganku.

"Aku masih mengantuk hyung, nanti saja."

"Yak ayolah Jongin."

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya dan berusaha kembali kealam mimpiku.

"YAK KIM JONGIN AYO BANGUN!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak di telingaku sehingga berhasil membuatku terkejut dan berbalik.

"Aish nanti saja hyu—HWAA KAU SIAPA?" sontak aku berteriak terkejut dan langsung menutupi tubuh toplessku, pasalnya yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah seorang yeoja imut dan juga cantik berambut panjang .

"Aish bodoh ini aku Baekhyun, apa kau tak mengenaliku?" tukasnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut tak mempercayai apa yang dihadapanku adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal.

"Kau Baekhyun hyung?" tanyaku memastikan sambil mengucek mataku.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu melepas wignya "Apa ini masih kurang meyakinkan untukmu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tak serius ingin menjadi seorang perempuan kan?"

"Tadi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartemenku, jadi aku langsung cepat-cepat menyamar. Ia berniat mengajakku kerumah temannya tapi aku beralasan kalau hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan teman lamaku dan menyuruhnya untuk menurunkanku di depan rumahmu." jelasnya sambil berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaianku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menolaknya dari awal?"

"Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di lobby dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya karena katanya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Boleh aku pinjam bajumu? Pagi ini aku berniat untuk menemui Luhan hyung." lanjutnya dan ia berbalik menatapku yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, aku mengambil wig panjang miliknya lalu menghampirinya. Aku membalikkan badannya dan memakaikan wig tersebut ke kepalanya, aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengelengkan kepala kagum.

"Kau benar-benar cantik hyung dan aku yakin banyak namja yang akan tergila-gila padamu. Seandainya saja kau benar-benar seorang yeoja aku yakin saat ini pasti aku akan menjadi salah satu fans beratmu." ujarku dengan sedikit menggodanya.

Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali melepas wignya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya berdandanan seperti ini..."

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera mengganti pakaian." lanjutnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian milikku.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengenakan t-shirt abu-abuku, setelah itu tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu melewati kedua orang tuaku?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Untungnya mereka sedang keluar, jadi Jung ahjumma yang membukakkan pintu untukku." jelasnya sambil mengatur rambut merahnya di cermin.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Awalnya dia menyangka kalau aku adalah yeojachingumu tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau aku ini Baekhyun. Sepertinya kau harus menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut untuk tak mengatakannya pada ayahmu."

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dan juga menyikat gigi. Setelah itu aku keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun hyung yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang telpon.

"Eh, sebentar malam? Baiklah kebetulan pagi ini aku berniat menemui Luhan hyung."

"..."

"Ne, Gomawo Kris."

Ia menutup ponselnya dan berbalik kearahku setelah itu ia melemparkan jaket kulit milikku dan dengan sigap aku menangkapnya.

"Tolong antar aku ke tempat kerjaku. Aku sudah terlambat." ujarnya dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

What? Apa-apaan ini, ia sudah seenaknya saja menerobos masuk kamarku, mengganggu tidurku, meminjam bajuku dan sekarang ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya?.. Aish orang ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ck, kau ini merepotkan sekali hyung." tukasku menyuarakan isi hatiku.

"Kau pelit sekali, Lagipula apa salahnya kau membantu hyungmu yang baik ini." rayunya sambil memasang tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun hyung.. Ia akan merajuk manja seperti saat ini dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan kedepan sambil memasang tatapan puppy eyesnya. Dan aku akui ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Aku yang sudah terlanjur kebal tentu tak semudah itu luluh begitu saja.

"Tatapanmu tak berguna hyung. Aku sudah bosan melihatnya." ujarku malas lalu melempar jaketku diatas tempat tidur.

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus mencari cara baru untuk membuatmu luluh dan mau menuruti permohonanku." ia berdecak kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas. Walaupun umur Baekhyun hyung dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi terkadang ia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang umurnya berada lima tahun dibawahku. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya layaknya hyung kandungku sendiri, aku akui sikapnya yang kadang-kadang pemaksa, galak, dan suka seenaknya sendiri.. seringkali membuatku kesal dan malas. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia adalah sosok hyung yang baik dan juga perhatian. Yang jelas semua sikap yang ditunjukkan olehnya itu tergantung kondisi hati dan juga moodnya.

Ia bahkan pernah sekali menendangku dan juga melempariku dengan buku gara-gara selama seharian penuh aku terus saja menggodanya, dan sengaja membuatnya kesal. Tapi anehnya setelah kejadian itu aku semakin bersemangat membuatnya kesal atau sekedar menggodanya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik hari ini jadi aku akan mengantarmu."

Ia tersenyum senang hingga memamekan eyesmile miliknya, lalu ia merangkulku dan mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Akkh.. sakit hyung." aku berteriak sambil memegang pipiku yang sakit, ia benar-benar mencubitku dengan keras dan aku yakin pipiku saat ini benar-benar merah.

Ia hanya tertawa jahil kearahku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Jongin POV end

Author POV

"Aku sedang di rumah Sehun, nanti sore saja aku kesana." ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan psp milik Sehun.

"_Tidak bisa Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mengatur pertemuan kalian. Pokoknya siang ini kau harus menemuinya." _ujar Tao diseberang sana yang merupakan manager Chanyeol.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"_Aku berbicara padamu sebagai managermu, jadi jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu hyung. Pokoknya sejam lagi aku akan kerumah Sehun."_

Tao memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak, Chanyeol berdecak kecil lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Kerjaan lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh kaleng minuman dan juga cemilan di lantai.

"Begitulah, Tao menyuruhku untuk menemui salah satu desainer yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk acara fashion showku nanti." jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Yasudah turuti saja."

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia membuka minumannya dan meminumnya.

"Terkadang aku ingin kembali merasakan kehidupan normalku, jujur saja aku bosan dengan semua kepopuleran yang saat ini kudapatkan." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak sedikit dikecilkan.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Memang ada saatnya kau merasa bosan dan lelah dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Tapi percayalah baik aku ataupun penggemarmu,tetap akan selalu mendukungmu."

Chanyeol melirikkan matanya dengan tatapan aneh "Ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba berkata sok bijak seperti itu? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau ini adalah namjachinguku." tanya Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura bergidik.

"Aish sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku berbicara seperti itu padamu." Sehun mendelik lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

Sejam kemudian pintu kamar Sehun diketuk dari luar sehingga membuat sang pemilik berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang mencari tuan Chanyeol. Ia sedang menunggu di depan." jawab maid tersebut sehingga membuat Chanyeol menoleh lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah kamsahamnida ahjumma, nanti aku akan menemuinya." tukas Chanyeol sambil memakai topinya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ia menepuk pundak lelaki berkulit albino tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu." dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, apa kau berniat mengundang Baekhee di acaramu nanti?" tanya Sehun sehingga membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan bibir yang dilengkungkan kebawah "Ntahlah, liat saja nanti." tukasnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan.

* * *

Malam harinya Kris berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun, ia membunyikan bel apartemen namja imut tersebut dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun membukanya.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintunya." ujar Kris mengikuti Baekhyun masuk.

"Aku sedang mandi tadi." jawab Baekhyun sambil menyikat giginya dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan handuk kecil yang berada di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ini semua?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka tas yag dibawa oleh Kris.

"Itu baju ganti untukmu selama sebulan. Kebetulan selama sebulan ini aku ada job, pakaian-pakaian buatanku ditunjuk untuk menjadi sponsor acara fashion show nanti."

"Woah.. jinjja? Aigoo sepertinya namamu semakin terkenal saja. Chukkae Kris." Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu duduk dihadapan Kris.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat kakinya diatas meja "Datanglah. Aku mengundangmu secara eksklusif."

"Kau tahu aku Kris, aku tak berminat dengan acara yang seperti itu. Dan lagi pasti Luhan hyung tak akan mengijinkanku."

"Wae? Aku mengundangmu bukan untuk meliput acara fashion showku, tapi sebagai tamu khusus. Ayolah Baekhyun, kali ini saja."

"Ck, waktunya masih sebulan lagi Kris.. aku tidak janji apakah aku bisa menghadirinya atau tidak. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk." jelas Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan kau datang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya sehingga membuat Kris berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku haus, bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum." pinta Kris.

"Ambil sendiri." jawab Baekhyun dengan acuhnya lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Yaa, aku ini tamu. Setidaknya ambilkan minuman untukku. Gara-gara harus mengantar baju gantimu aku sampai rela menaiki tangga darurat." protes Kris dengan wajah tak terima miliknya.

"Mwo? Bukannya ada lift?"

"Liftnya rusak, jadi untuk malam ini liftnya tidak bisa digunakan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memalingkan tatapannya kearah televisi.

"Yak ambilkan aku minuman." perintah Kris dengan sedikit menendang meja.

"Ambil saja sendiri. Seingatku setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, kau tak pernah menawariku minuman. Bahkan yang ada kau justru menyuruhku untuk membuatkan minuman untukmu." balas Baekhyun masih dengan gaya acuhnya.

Kris hanya berdecak kesal lalu berdiri dan sengaja berjalan memutar untuk menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun sehingga membuat namja imut itu berdecak kesal. Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali dengan membawa gelas yang berisi minuman. Ia langsung menidurkan badannya di sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan Kris dan tetap asik dengan kegiatannya.

Kris membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, ia menyuruh namja imut itu untuk memijit pundaknya yang pegal.. awalnya Baekhyun menolak dengan seribu macam alasan namun setelah sempat beradu mulut akhirnya dengan terpaksa namja imut itu menuruti permintaan Kris dengan tak henti-hentinya mencibir kesal.

Pukul 11 malam Kris pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun, tentu saja sebelumnya ia sempat tertidur di sofa namun akhirnya Baekhyun membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya tanpa diduga olehnya tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan tidurnya dengan terpaksa harus segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berdandan layaknya perempuan yang baru saja bangun, bahkan ia sempat menginjak selimutnya sendiri dan membuatnya terjatuh saking tergesa-gesanya.

"Pagi Baekhee." sapa Chanyeol setelah 10 menit lamanya ia menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi layaknya orang baru bangun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan untukmu. Kebetulan tadi aku habis jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar sini jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku membelikanmu sarapan." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol masuk, setelah itu ia menyuruh namja tinggi itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara ia kembali ke kamarnya dan bergegas untuk mencuci mukanya. Tak lupa ia mengecek penampilannya sebelum ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tak terbiasa sarapan."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai repot-repot segala membawakan sarapan untukku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membelikannya untukmu. Lagipula anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menemaniku syuting kemarin malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus sarapan bersamaku pagi ini."

Chanyeol berniat untuk menolak namun dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung memotongnya "Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Maka akhirnya namja tinggi itu menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk sarapan bersama. Pada awalnya suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya namun akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol berbicara siapa tahu ia bisa saja mendapat info baru mengenai namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang artis yang memiliki banyak penggemar? Pasti mengasyikkan." tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Ada saatnya aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini dan ingin kembali merasakan kehidupan normal. Tapi begitulah, disatu sisi aku berat meninggalkannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin mengecewakan penggemarku dan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu mendukungku."

"Pasti lelah setiap hari kau harus berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja didepan penggemarmu?"

"Itu adalah konsekuesi yang harus kujalani. Aku harus tetap bersikap professional di depan semuanya." jawab Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar, kau harus siap dengan semua resiko yang ada termasuk dengan gosip-gosip yang menimpamu"

Chanyeol hanya melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sepertinya hanya diketahui oleh Chanyeol seorang, ia hanya berdehem kecil untuk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menopang kepalanya "Ternyata menjadi seseorang yang terkenal itu tidaklah mudah. Padahal dulu aku berpikir menjadi seseorang yang terkenal itu mengasyikkan."

Chanyeol menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Baekhyun "Itu semua tergantung bagaimana caranya kau menjalaninya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sambil mengecutkan bibirnya, setelah itu ia kembali ke posisinya semula lalu berdiri.

"Ayo bantu aku membersihkan ini semua." perintah Baekhyun sambil menyusun beberapa piring yang kotor.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya "Kenapa aku harus ikut membantumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau juga ikut makan, jadi setidaknya bantu aku membereskan piring-piring ini." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sewotnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja, lagipula siapa yang memaksaku untuk ikut sarapan bersamamu?"

"Yak Park Chanyeol, apa kau setega itu melihat seorang yeoja membersihkan semua peralatan makan ini sendirian?"

"Itu sudah tugasmu. Lagipula aku ini adalah seorang artis jadi tak seharusnya aku berkutat dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu memberikan piring-piring tersebut ke tangan Chanyeol. "Jangan berlebihan Chanyeol. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membantuku mengangkat piring-piring ini ke dapur."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ini adalah tamu" Chanyeol berkata dengan acuhnya lalu kembali meletakkan piring-piring itu di meja makan

"Yaa jangan pikir kau ini adalah artis lalu aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan cara istimewa..shireo. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku membereskan ini semua."

"Shireo, kau saja yang membereskannya. Atau nanti saja, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL ! AISH."

"Wae? Kau keberatan?" balas Chanyeol masih dengan nada suara yang sama namun dengan sorot mata jahil.

Hey ayolah kemana sikap Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang tenang seperti tadi. Sepertinya keduanya benar-benar tidak tahan berlama-lama bersikap seperti itu. Nyatanya saat ini Baekhyun tangah meneriaki Chanyeol dengan suara melengkingnya agar namja tinggi itu mau membantunya, sedangkan yang satunya malah menanggapinya dengan nada acuh yang tentu saja semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Aish sudahlah.. lebih baik kau pergi saja." tukas Baekhyun kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar.

"Yaa yaa.. aku ini tamu, tak seharusnya aku diusir dengan cara seperti ini." protes Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghidar dari Baekhyun.

"Apa peduliku.. ini apartemenku, jadi aku berhak mengusirmu dengan cara apapun." balas Baekhyun dengan nada kesal dengan bibir yang dikecutkan.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, usahanya untuk menggoda Baekhyun berhasil dan kali ini ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

"Aigoo.. kau sungguh menggemaskan. Baiklah tuan putri aku akan membantumu." tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan menuju meja makan lalu membawa beberapa piring kotor tersebut ke dapur, sedangkan Baekhyun ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dengan pipi yang kini tengah bersemu merah, tubuhnya seperti baru saja tersengat listrik yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Chanyeol barusan benar-benar sangat dekat sehingga membuatnya dapat melihat setiap lekukan wajah yang berada di hadapannya dengan jelas, ditambah dengan senyumannya yang ntah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu senyuman yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun selalu berdetak tak karuan.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHEE SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERDIRI DISITU." teriak Chanyeol dari dapur sehingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan berjalan kedapur.

TBC

**a/n : Haloo semuaaaaa... huaahh saya ga nyangka respon kalian bagus semua. Hehehe akhirnya Paparazzi In Love chapter 2 selesai juga.. gimana? Ada yang kurang?**

**Oiya yang nungguin kelanjutan OMOR sabar yah, saya tetap bkalan ngelanjutin kok hehehe**

**Gomawo yang udah bela-belain review,follow and favorite ^^**

**RnR juseyo.. ^^**

**Keep support and love Paparazzi in Love**

**With love**

**Baekchannie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, ****Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : ****Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**** BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"****PAPARAZZI IN LOVE****"**

Author POV

Sebuah mobil audi keluaran terbaru memasuki lingkungan SM University. Seorang namja berperawakan bak seorang model keluar dari mobil tersebut, walaupun pagi ini Chanyeol hanya menggunakan t-shirt berwarna cokelat dengan celana jeans biru plus ransel yang disampirkan di pundak kanannya -hanya penampilan standar layaknya seorang mahasiswa pada umumnya- tetap saja tak mengurangi kharisma yang terpancar dari dirinya.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun baru beberapa langkah seseorang memangginya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Jinri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan setengah terkejut begitu mengetahui yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sulli.

Sulli menghampiri Chanyeol sehingga membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya langsung berbisik, Chanyeol berdecak kecil lalu menarik tangan gadis berambut sebahu itu pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tak pikir bagaimana reaksi mereka jika melihatmu disini?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia berhasil membawa Sulli di tempat yang agak sepi.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu oppa, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak bisa dihubungi. Aku khawatir denganmu." jawab Sulli dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa kau tak ingat perkataan manager kita untuk jangan bertemu dulu selama beberapa hari?"

"Aku tahu oppa, tapi aku rindu padamu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar saja." yeoja itu memeluk manja Chanyeol.

"Haahh.. aku bosan kalau harus seperti ini."

"Memangnya kemana teman-teman modelmu yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap yeoja di hadapannya.

"Aish.. mereka semua membosankan, tetap saja aku lebih nyaman bersamamu."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu mengelus pucuk kepala yeoja itu "Bersabarlah.. kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai gosip ini mereda, setelah itu kita bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Aish.. memangnya apa susahnya sih, mereka mempublikasikan hubungan kita?"

"Yaa jangan bilang kau benar-benar berniat ingin melakukannya."

Wajah Sulli berubah cerah dan iapun langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol "Oppa.. ayo kita mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kita."

Dengan gemas Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sulli dengan pelan "Kau jangan gila.. Kau ingin diteror penggemarku hmm? Sedangkan baru gosip saja mereka sudah berani menerormu apalagi mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Aish.. jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Aku tak berani membayangkannya, penggemarmu benar-benar menakutkan." yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh "Makanya, sebaiknya kau bersabar saja dulu. Aku yakin pada saatnya kita pasti akan mempublikasikan hubungan kita." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah oppa, makan siang nanti bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku? Kebetulan tadi pagi aku berhasil membujuk managerku untuk mengijinkanmu datang ke rumahku. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Hmm.. akan kuusahakan."

Disisi lain terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di kampusnya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin ke toilet maka akhirnya ia bergegas menuju toilet yang kebetulan tak berada jauh dari tempat Sulli dan Chanyeol saat ini.

"_Kau tidak kuliah pagi ini?"_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya.

"_Kebetulan kuliahku mulai jam sembilan. Haah, andai saja tak ada gosip seperti itu pasti saat ini kita tak perlu bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti saat ini."_

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Sulli dan juga Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berhadapan di taman belakang, ia terus diam tak bersuara memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang tersebut.

"_Bersabarlah."_

"_Ah oppa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bukannya sebentar lagi kau ada kelas?" _ Sulli beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"_Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Mianhe aku tak bisa mengantarmu." _jawab Chayeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Gwenchana.. baiklah oppa, belajar yang rajin. Annyeong."_ ujar Sulli dan iapun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

Baekhyun yang entah sudah sejak kapan merekam adegan keduanya, sontak langsung terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka namun untung saja ia tak seperti seorang yeoja yang akan berteriak kegirangan melihat adegan barusan. Ia terus merekam adegan keduanya hingga Sulli pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah itu dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya, ia benar-benar sudah melupakan niatnya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sesampainya dikelas, disana sudah ada Sehun dan juga beberapa mahasiswa lain. Ia meletakkan tasnya lalu membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol mana? Dia belum datang?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengecek jam tangannya "Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang." jawabnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun, aku penasaran.. Apa sejak lahir ekspresi wajahmu memang sudah seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sehingga membuat Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya wajahmu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Apa memang sudah sejak lahir wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun barusan namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil "Wae? Apa aku terlihat keren?"

"Oh ayolah Sehun, aku serius." ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku juga serius. Ah, asal kau tahu.. wajahku ini adalah wajah yang selalu berhasil menjerat yeoja manapun. Hanya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam saja, aku sudah berhasil membuat mereka luluh." terang Sehun dan tak lama kemudian ia tertawa bangga.

"Yak.. dasar playboy. Aish sepertinya aku harus menjaga jarak darimu." canda Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura menjaga jarak dari Sehun sehingga membuat lelaki berkulit albino itu kembali tertawa.

"Sepertinya posisimu tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol.. Aahh, aku harus siap-siap akan di teror oleh penggemarmu." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi lesunya dengan bibir yang dikecutkan.

"Hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan. Penggemarku tak semenakutkan itu, mereka tentu dengan senang hati akan menerimamu. Terlebih lagi wajahmu yang cantik, aku yakin banyak yang akan setuju melihat kedekatan kita. Jadi kau boleh sepuasnya mendekatiku." canda Sehun.

"Cih, yang ada seharusnya aku berharap para penggemarmu itu akan menerorku agar aku bisa terhindar dari namja playboy sepertimu." Baekhyun berdecih pelan namun tak lama kemudian disusul oleh tawa keduanya.

"Ah iya, umurmu berapa?" tanya Sehun disela-sela tawanya.

"Aku? 22, wae?"

"Jinjja? Woah.. aku kira umurmu baru 20 tahun sama sepertiku."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri sambil memasang pose imut, Sehun yang melihatnya berpura-pura memutar bola mata malas.

"Tapi apa umurmu memang 22 tahun?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Berarti itu tandanya aku harus memanggilmu Baekhee noona, aish padahal aku hampir tertipu dengan wajahmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bangga namun sedetik kemudian ia menunjuk wajah Sehun "Kau harus menghormatiku. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo." jawab Sehun sambil memasang pose hormat.

"Waahh.. kalau begitu aku juga boleh memanggimu noona?" sambung Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Andwe." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berbalik menghadap kedepan.

'_Sial.. kenapa jantungku berdetak aneh seperti ini begitu melihat senyumannya'_ –rutuk Baekhyun- berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Author POV end

Tao POV

Ponselku bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, aku mengecek siapa yang menelpon sebelum akhirnya aku memasang headset di telingaku.

"Yeobseo."

"_Tao, ini aku Kris. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku ingin membicarakan soal kerja sama tiga hari lalu"_ tukas Kris, aku mengecek jam tanganku.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu. Kau ingin bertemu dimana?"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku kebetulan sedang berada di _Gwanghwamun. _Wae?"

"_Baiklah, nanti aku akan kesana. Setahuku di sekitar situ ada cafe yang baru dibuka, kita bertemu disitu."_

"Baiklah."

Aku mematikan sambunganku lalu segera membelokkan mobil menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Ini adalah kali keduanya kami berdua bertemu setelah tiga hari lalu ia menyetujui untuk melakukan kerja sama denganku. Walaupun sudah hampir dua tahun aku menjadi manager Chanyeol dan sering melakukan pertemuan kerja sama seperti saat ini, tapi entah mengapa aku masih saja merasa gugup. Memang di umurku yang terbilang masih sangat muda dan tak seharusnya aku melakukan pekerjaan yang dapat menyita waktuku.. tapi menurutku itu tidaklah masalah selama aku menikmatinya.

15 menit kemudian aku mendapati sosoknya yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam cafe, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe dan aku mengangkat tanganku untuk memberi kode kearahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya begitu duduk di hadapanku.

"Tidak juga." jawabku sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanyanya dan sekali lagi aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu memanggil salah satu waiters, kami memesan minuman yang sama. Setelah itu kami sama-sama terdiam menunggu pesanan datang, baru sekitar 5 menit kemudian ia membuka suara begitu pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Kalo bisa malam ini aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol, aku harus menyesuaikan baju-baju buatanku dengan ukuran tubuhnya." jelas Kris sambil menatapku

"Ah.. baiklah, nanti aku usahakan." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil

"Oh iya Hy—"

"Panggil gege saja jika kau kurang nyaman memanggiku seperti itu." ia memotong perkataanku sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah Kris ge." ulangku dan kulihat ia mengangguk "Jadi tadi aku sudah menghubungi pihak penyelenggara dan katanya mereka ingin semua persiapan sudah beres dua minggu sebelum acara dimulai." lanjutku.

Ia mengela nafasnya lalu mengangguk kecil "Baiklah kalau begitu nanti akan kuusahakan secepatnya."

"Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu katakan saja." ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oiya boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanyanya sehingga membuatku kembali mengangkat kepala dan mengangguk kecil.

"Bukannya sekarang kau masih kuliah?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengangguk mengiyakan "Wae?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja begitu mengetahui umurmu yang masih sangat muda bekerja menjadi seorang manager." tukasnya dengan ekspresi penasaran dan juga kagum.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula aku menyukainya."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja apa kau tidak takut waktumu tersita gara-gara pekerjaanmu? Apalagi untuk anak seumuranmu pekerjaan seperti ini bisa mengganggu waktu kuliahmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng "Aku masih bisa membagi waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku cukup menikmati pekerjaanku saat ini."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau menjadi manager?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hmm.. mungkin sejak dua tahun lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Kuliahku lancar, walaupun memang terkadang aku harus mengambil cuti gara-gara jadwal yang menumpuk." Kris mengangguk mengerti dan ia meneguk minumannya.

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan menjadi desainer?" tanyaku sambil menopang daguku dan menatapnya.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya lalu berpikir sejenak "Mungkin sejak 3 tahun lalu."

"Benarkah? Wah kau hebat ge." pujiku sambil mengacungkan jempol kanan kearahnya.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil menerima pujianku "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar salut padamu, dalam waktu 3 tahun kau berhasil membuat namamu sejajar dengan desiner-desiner ternama lainnya." ucapku dengan penuh semangat

"Hahaha kau benar-benar terlalu berlebihan Tao."

Kris berdehem dan ia mengatur posisi duduknya "Oiya kalau boleh tau sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Korea?"

"Sudah lumayan lama. Wae?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kau tinggal sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya "Kedua orang tuaku berada di China. Aku memutuskan untuk ke Korea kerena ingin melanjutkan studiku. Memangnya ada apa ge?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Ia mengulum senyumnya lalu kembali menopang dagunya "Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan aku mengajakmu jalan?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" aku mengernyitkan keningku mendengar pertanyaannya, ia tetap mengulum senyumnya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Maksudku. Bagaimana kalau lain kali aku mengajakmu bertemu seperti saat ini. Lagipula aku penasaran ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Aku sedikit terkejut lalu langsung memicingkan mataku "Kau mencoba merayuku?"

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku "Yak kau jangan salah sangka maksudku hanya sekedar mengakrabkan diri saja."

Aku langsung terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk "Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Dan siang itupun dihabiskan dengan kami yang saling bertukar cerita, ternyata Kris adalah orang yang ramah dan hangat.. hanya dengan hitungan jam kami berdua semakin akrab dan bahkan kali ini pembicaraan kami berdua dihiasi oleh candaan.

Tao POV end

Author POV

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian besok siang di meja saya." ujar Park seonsaengnim mengakhiri kelasnya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Noona." Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ayo ke kantin sama-sama." ajak Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya, seolah mengerti Chanyeol langsung menghela nafasnya kecil.

"Mianhe aku ada janji dengan teman dekatku. Kalian makan siang berdua saja." tolak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengecutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu ia beralih menatap Sehun dan menarik tangan lelaki berkulit albino tersebut "Kajja."

Dan kedua orang itupun akhirnya berjalan menuju kantin sambil bergandengan tangan, sehingga membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya langsung menatap terkejut terlebih bagi beberapa fans dari Sehun, mereka langsung memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujar Sehun dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Setiba di kantin Baekhyun membeli dua juice dan duduk di salah satu meja yang berada sedikit di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ketika ia sedang asik dengan ponselnya, tiga orang yeoja menghampirinya sambil memasang ekspresi sinis.

"Yaa kau mahasiswa baru." panggil salah satu yeoja yang bernama Jiyeon.

Baekhyun menoleh sambil memasang ekspresi bingung "Wae?"

"Kau berani mendekati Sehun eoh!? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Sehun itu?!" bentak Jiyeon dengan nada tidak senang dan membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di tempat itu menoleh kearah mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "Kami hanya berteman, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tak akan merebutnya darimu." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas, ia sudah tahu kemana arah permasalahan ini.

" Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini mahasiswa baru lalu kau bisa seenaknya saja mendekati Sehun. Aku tak akan tinggal diam!"

"Memangnya kau ini yeojachingunya sampai seenaknya saja melarangku untuk mendekati Sehun? Lagipula dia sendiri yang mendekatiku jadi seharusnya kau protes padanya, bukan padaku."

Jiyeon yang semakin merasa kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang –menurutnya- terlihat mengejek akhirnya langsung menarik rambut Baekhyun sehingga sontak membuat seisi kantin semakin ramai.

"Seharusnya kau menjauh dan bukannya semakin menempel padanya. Kau ini hanya mahasiswa baru jadi jangan macam-macam!"

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Jiyeon yang berada di kepalanya, untung saja wignya tidak ikut terlepas.

"Aku tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar marah!" jawab Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin menonjol karena kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun sudah cukup membuat dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan selama beberapa hari belakangan.

JIyeon mengambil gelas minuman yang berada di meja itu dan berniat menyiramkannya ke wajah Baekhyun namun dengan cekatan ia langsung menepisnya sehingga membuat minuman itu membasahi pakaian Jiyeon.

"Aish... Kau!" geram Jiyeon dan ia berniat menampar Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun berhasil menahannya.

"ADA APA INI?!" teriak Sehun dan iapun langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, sontak seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu langsung berbisik. Ini akan menjadi sebuah gosip baru yang menghebohkan.

Dengan tatapan dinginnya Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Jiyeon, sementara Jiyeon berusaha menahan emosi dan juga rasa malunya.

"Noona ada apa ini? Apa kau mengganggu Baekhee?" tanya Sehun kepada Jiyeon namun yeoja tersebut tetap diam.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Berhentilah melakukan hal seperti ini. Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tak menyukaimu."

"KAU JAHAT OH SEHUN. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Jiyeon secara tiba-tiba dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di kantin terkejut termasuk Sehun. Akhirnya Jiyeon langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin sambil sesenggukan.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tatapannya beralih ke seisi kantin yang mendadak sunyi dan sontak membuat seluruh mahasiswa mengalihkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir miliknya.

"Aish.. yeoja itu benar-benar menakutkan."tukas Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura bergidik dan mengecutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangatlah imut "Mianhe dia memang seperti itu, aku sudah sering menyuruhnya untuk jangan melakukan hal seperti itu tapi ia tak pernah mempedulikannya."

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti menyukaimu. Kau menolaknya dan akhirnya ia melakukan hal seperti tadi terhadap semua yeoja yang mendekatimu."

"Begitulah, semenjak aku menolaknya setahun lalu ia berubah menjadi seperti itu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh kecil "Sudah kuduga."

"Oiya, lalu kenapa baju Jiyeon noona basah? Kau menyiramnya dengan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk juice miliknya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menangkisnya, dia duluan yang memulainya. Bahkan ia sempat menjambak rambutku, aish sakit sekali." keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Aigoo sini biar aku usap kepalamu yang sakit" canda Sehun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung memukul tangannya

"Bodoh, kau ingin membuatku dilabrak lagi oleh fans-fansmu yang lain?"

"Bukannya ada aku? Aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau tinggal bilang padaku siapa yang mengganggumu." balas Sehun sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tak membalas ucapan Sehun, ia berdiri lalu kembali memesan minuman yang sama. Lima menit kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Sehun.

"Oiya kenapa kau lama sekali ke toiletnya?"

"Wae? Apa ada orang lain yang mengganggumu selain Jiyeon noona?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil "Ani, hanya saja aku penasaran kenapa kau lama sekali ke toiletnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau lupa aku ini banyak fansnya jadi maklum kalau aku lama, hampir setiap harinya aku harus melayani fans-fansku dengan baik." canda Sehun lalu tertawa bangga.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan langsung memukul kepala Sehun dengan bukunya "Aku serius bodoh."

"Aish sakit noona... kenapa kau ini hobi sekali memukulku?" keluh Sehun sambil mengecutkan bibirnya.

"Sikap percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu benar-benar membuatku geli." ujar Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura bergidik.

"Ya tapi kenapa kau memukulku? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berusaha menyadarkanmu." jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Aish kau galak sekali."

"Biar saja." balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hingga memamerkan eyesmilenya.

Dan entah mengapa hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sehun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajah Sehun.

"Sehun? Ya Sehun!" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengguncang lengan namja berkulit albino tersebut.

"Ah..ne."

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku baru sadar kau itu sangatlah cantik." goda Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Dan perkataannya barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali melayangkan bukunya di kepala Sehun.

"Akh..sakit noona. Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" teriak Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi hah? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksud ucapanmu."

"Tapi tak sampai memukulku segala, aish kau galak sekali." rutuk Sehun.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Sehun "Aigoo uljima, mianhe." canda Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek miliknya.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

* * *

Selesai kuliah seperti biasa Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu Baekhyun di luar. Entah disengaja atau tidak tapi mereka berdua telah melakukannya semenjak hari pertama Baekhyun masuk, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi, kecuali ke toilet karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan mau tidak mau ia juga harus menggunakan toilet perempuan.

"Tadi pas istirahat siang kau kemana?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Jinri mengajakku makan siang bersama."

"Oiya aku dengar tadi pagi dia menemuimu di kampus. Apa benar?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil "Tadi dia nekat menemuiku, padahal manager kami melarang kami bertemu."

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menganguk kecil dan menghela nafas "Aku tahu."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk melihat laci mejanya.

"Kau dan Baekhee kenapa? Dari tadi aku lihat kau bersikap acuh padanya" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukan ekspresi penasaran.

"Tadi pas makan siang dia terus saja memukulku." jawab Sehun sambil memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Mwo? Wae? Kau pasti menggodanya" tebak Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Ck, kapan kau akan berhenti melakukannya? Jangan coba-coba mempermainkannya Sehun" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan tingkah namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Aish tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula sepertinya ia tak sama seperti yeoja kebanyakan, menurutku dia unik." jelas Sehun sambil tetap menunjukan cengirannya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kelas sambil memegang sebuah kaleng minuman, ia menatap Chanyeol dan juga Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran dan juga bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia menyadari ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menaruh minuman ini di laciku?" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi penuh tanya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Bukan aku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan minuman ini di laci mejaku bersama sebuah catatan." jelas Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol "Coba aku lihat catatannya."

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikan secarik kertas kecil kepada Sehun, Chanyeol yang penasaran akhirnya ikut membacanya.

'_Hari ini sangat panas, kuharap ini bisa menghilangkan rasa hausmu. Kau benar-benar cantik hari ini.'_

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung berpandangan bingung lalu tak lama kemudian keduanya tersenyum misterius dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aigoo uri Baekhee ternyata sekarang sudah memiliki penggemar rahasia." goda Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"M-mwo?"

"Waah... padahal belum juga seminggu tapi kau berhasil memikat seseorang dengan wajahmu." kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung miliknya.

"Nampaknya kecantikanmu itu berhasil membuat seseorang dikampus ini tergila-gila padamu Baekhee." goda Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan tanpa sadar wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aigoo.. hyung coba lihat wajahnya memerah." goda Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Aish.. diamlah." ujar Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja" lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja yang berada di belakangnya yang kini tengah tertawa puas.

* * *

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang, sepanjang perjalanan ia terus saja menggoda Baekhyun tentang penggemar rahasianya. Sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja menemukan hobi baru, yaitu menggoda Byun Baekhee. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi kesal bercampur malu milik Baekhyun menurutnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan juga lucu, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan sejenak semua kesibukannya. Dan Baekhyun ia terus saja mengelak dan sesekali memukul lengan Chanyeol lantaran sedari tadi namja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya tak henti-hentinya menggodanya.

"Aku tak menyangka yeoja bawel sepertimu bisa memiliki fans juga." goda Chanyeol sambil melirik jahil kearah Baekhyun.

"Yak apa yang kau bilang, aku tidak bawel!" balas Baekhyun dengan nada galaknya dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Oh ya? Bagaiklah kalau begitu aku ralat. Aku tak menyangka yeoja galak seperti bisa memiliki fans juga."

"Aku tidak galak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Yaa jangan memukulku, kau mau membuat mobil ini celaka hah?" ujar Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun.

Namja imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau yeoja cantik? Ah aku rasa para lelaki yang ada di kampus mulai tergila-gila padamu."

BLUSH! Sontak Baekhyun langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar ia memegang pipinya.

"Aish berhentilah menggodaku." ucap Baekhyun galak berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Wae? Kau gugup mendengarku berkata seperti itu?" goda Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya namun ia tetap menunjukan senyuman nakalnya.

"A-ani siapa bilang aku gugup?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Jinjja? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap wajah Chanyeol, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memukul lengan Chanyeol

"Yak, aish sudah kubilang berhenti menggodaku!" teriak Baekhyun kesal dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa puas, ia kembali menoleh lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

10 menit kemudian mereka tiba di apartemen Baekhyun, dan namja imut itu masih saja memasang ekspresi cemberutnya dan hal ini lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Chanyeol gemas dan kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aish sudah sana pulang." ujar Baekhyun galak, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Namja tinggi itu terkekeh puas lalu berbalik dan mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun "Kau jadi yeoja galak sekali,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu berbalik.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ia masih saja berdiri mematung di tempatnya bahkan hingga mobil Chanyeol sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan apartemennya.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang mengingat sikap dan juga ekspresi wajah Baekhyun hari ini yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya saat ini, menurutnya hal ini lebih menyenangkan daripada ia harus menghabiskan liburannya bersama Jinri.

Ah iya Jinri.. wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah begitu mengingat yeoja cantik itu. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya tapi yang jelas saat ini ekspresi wajah Chanyeol benar-benar sulit ditebak. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan menggeser layar hijau lalu menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya

"Ne?"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang dijalan pulang. Wae?"

"_Aku sedang berada di butiknya Kris, datanglah kemari." _ujar Tao di seberang sana.

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangannya lalu mengangguk kecil "Baiklah, aku akan tiba 10 menit lagi."

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya lalu segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

•

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat sebuah syal yang ada di atas sofa dan berniat mengeceknya, namun belum sempat ia mengangkat syal tersebut terdengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang dan sontak membuatnya berbalik.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" teriak wanita itu terkejut sambil membelalakkan matanya dan menjatuhkan pakaian yang dipegangnya.

"E-EOMMA?!" tukas Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut dan sontak ia langsung melihat dirinya sendiri yang saat ini masih berdandan sebagai seorang yeoja.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n: huaaa Chapter 3 ancur -_- ceritanya makin gaje yah? Mianhee T^T saya emang ngerasa ceritanya rada ngawur dan aneh, soalnya beberapa hari ini saya lagi fokus ngerjain sequel OMOR jadinya alurnya rada ngawur *feel dari OMORnya masih kebawa* hikshiks #nangisdipojokan **

**mianhe kalo chapter ini ngecewain T_T kalo kalian mau protes gapapa kok, saya terima soalnya saya rasa chapter 3 ini hasilnya kurang memuaskan.**

**Kedepannya saya janji ga bakalan ngcewain kalian lagi, saya bakalan berusaha untuk ngebuat cerita yang semakin bagus.. **

**RnR juseyo, keep support me chingu..soalnya beberapa hari ini saya emang rada susah nyari idenya -_-**

**Keep support and love Paparazzi In Love**

**With Love**

**Baekchannie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"PAPARAZZI IN LOVE"**

Author POV

"Jongdae." panggil Luhan, iapun menghampiri meja Jongdae tersebut.

"Wae hyung?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?"

Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menggeleng kecil "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck, anak itu.. sudah lima hari ia tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia?" tanya Luhan sambil berdecak kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyung.. sudah beberapa hari ini aku juga tak pernah melihatnya dikampus." terang Jongdae.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Belum hyung, aku kira ia sudah menghubungimu lebih dulu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya "Coba kau hubungi dia sekarang, katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Jongdae mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

Sementara itu di salah satu apartemen sederhana di _Cheongnamdong_ terlihat dua sosok perempuan yang saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi terkejut, ah lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang tengah menatap anak laki-lakinya yang tengah berpakaian layaknya seorang yeoja.

"E-EOMMA?!" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan sontak ia langsung melihat dirinya yang masih dalam kondisi penyamarannya.

"Eomma aku bisa menjelaskannya, kau jangan dulu berpikiran yang macam-macam." Baekhyun langsung menghampiri ibunya –Byun Taeyeon- yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAEKHYUN? KENAPA DANDANANMU SEPERTI INI?!" tanya Taeyeon histeris saking terkejutnya "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini?!" lanjutnya sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Aniyo eomma.. ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau salah sangka."

Taeyeon menggeleng syok, iapun menatap Baekhyun dari bawah-keatas lalu kembali menggeleng "Baekhyun, eomma benar-benar kecewa padamu. Eomma akan laporkan hal ini pada ayahmu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu langsung memeluk ibunya "Eomma jangan.. aku mohon jangan laporkan pada appa."

"Lalu kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini hah?!" Taeyeon menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aish ini tuntutan pekerjaan eomma, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain harus melakukannya."

"APA?! Jadi bosmu yang memaksamu untuk berdandan seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun mengerang kecil, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada ibunya.. ia tak mungkin mengatakan ia melakukan ini semua karena kemauannya sendiri.. bisa-bisa saat ini juga ia akan diseret secara paksa ke rumahnya, dan ia akan kalah taruhan.

"Aish bukan begitu eomma, pokoknya ini hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaanku.. aku berdandan seperti ini hanya pada saat bekerja, aku bersumpah." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Taeyeon terdiam lalu menggeleng kecil "Tetap saja, eomma akan laporkan hal ini pada ayahmu." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan eomma.. kumohon jangan laporkan pada appa, eomma jebal kali ini saja tolong bantu aku."

Taeyeon menghela nafasnya lalu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan kepala yang menyender di bahunya... Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan "Baiklah eomma akan merahasiakannya, tapi ini terakhir kalinya eomma melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini, besok kau harus bicara dengan bosmu.. ah tidak, kalau perlu biar eomma yang bicara langsung dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut "Eomma.. jangan, jangan bertemu dengan bosku." ujar Baekhyun panik.

Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan ibunya bertemu Luhan sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan penyamaran yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya eomma harus bertemu dengan bosmu kalau ia masih saja memaksamu berpakaian seperti ini." balas Taeyeon dengan tegas.

"Eomma jangan.. Baiklah biar aku yang akan bicara langsung dengannya. Eomma tak perlu bertemu dengan bosku, aku bisa membujuknya untuk berhenti menyuruhku berpakaian seperti ini." mohon Baekhyun sambil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan puppy miliknya.

Taeyeon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat ekspresi memohon Baekhyun "Baiklah.. eomma percaya padamu. Sana cepat ganti bajumu, eomma tak suka melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini." suruh Taeyeon dan langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali menghampiri ibunya yang tengah memasak.

"Oiya kenapa eomma tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan,iapun membalikkan badanya sambil menatap punggung ibunya.

"Sudah lama kau tak berkunjung kerumah, jadi eomma memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu." jawab Taeyeon tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Seharusnya eomma menghubungiku dulu sebelum datang, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

"Eomma sengaja tak mengabarimu. Selama ini kau selalu meralarang eomma untuk mengunjungimu, jadi eomma ingin tahu bagaimana keseharianmu selama ini. Ternyata..." Taeyeon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish eomma sudah berapa kali kubilang ini hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan." elak Baekhyun sambil mengecutkan bibirnya.

Wanita itu berbalik lalu menaruh makan malam di atas meja setelah itu ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk diatasnya "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Baekhyun ikut berbalik dan memajukan kursinya "Lancar.. tiga bulan lagi aku ada ujian akhir."

"Jangan lupa belajar Baekhyun, eomma tak ingin nilaimu kali ini semakin menurun."

"Tenang saja eomma.. Kali ini aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian berdua." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil . Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan menampilkan nama Jongdae di layarnya, ia sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapi makanannya.

"_Kau kemana saja Baekhyun? Luhan hyung dari kemarin terus mencarimu. Sekarang ia sedang marah-marah, cepat kemari."_ ujar Jongdae dengan ucapannya yang agak berlebihan.

"Mwo? Aish, arraseo aku akan kesana." tukas Baekhyun sebelum ia mematikan panggilannya.

Ia menatap Taeyeon yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung "Eomma mianhe, aku harus ke kantor. Tadi Jongdae baru saja menghubungiku, katanya bosku sedang mencariku."

"Baiklah, kau pergi saja. Eomma akan menunggu disini." jawab Taeyeon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo eomma.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil kunci motornya.

Baekhyun mengemudikan motornya melewati jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat setiap harinya, semenjak ia menyamar menjadi sosok perempuan ia tak pernah lagi menggunakan motornya.. padahal sebelumnya hampir setiap saat ia menggunakan benda itu kemanapun ia pergi. Dan motor itu dibeli dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun ini, sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil untuk hidup mandiri tanpa harus bergantung dengan kekayaan kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah bangunan berlantai sepuluh. Ia melepas helmnya lalu segera masuk kedalam bangunan itu.. Ia sudah siap ditegur habis-habisan oleh Luhan, walaupun memang bosnya itu memiliki wajah yang cantik tapi sikapnya –menurut Baekhyun- sangatlah galak dan terkadang susah ditebak.

"Baekhyun." panggil Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hyung." Baekhyun menunjukan cengirannya lalu akhirnya ia membungkuk "Mianhe aku tak pernah mengabarimu selama seminggu ini.. mianhe."

Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng "Kau kemana saja selama ini?, kau bahkan tak bisa dihubungi selama beberapa hari belakangan." tanya Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit tegas.

"Mianhe hyung, beberapa hari ini aku memang sedang sibuk, appa memintaku untuk bekerja di perusahannya makanya waktuku jadi sedikit tersita." ujar Baekhyun berbohong.

'_Bagus Baekhyun, kebohonganmu bertambah satu.' _–rutuknya dalam hati-

"Kata Jongdae kau juga beberapa hari ini bolos kuliah. Apa benar?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan "Aku mengambil cuti selama dua bulan, karena appa memintaku untuk fokus di perusahaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau juga akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya, bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin kehilangan salah satu paparazzi terbaiknya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tak akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.. Untuk itu hyung aku minta diberikan sedikit kelonggaran, aku janji akan segera menemukan bukti tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan kedua orang itu secepatnya."

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan. Tapi lain kali jangan harap aku akan melakukannya lagi. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya, arraseo?"

"Ne hyung.. gomawo." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangannya Luhan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju mejanya ia teringat sesuatu, yaitu kejadian tadi pagi yang dilihatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka beberapa foto Chanyeol dan juga Sulli tadi pagi yang terlihat mesra. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat memikirkan apakah ia akan menyerahkan foto ini kepada Luhan atau tidak.

Saking sibuk dengan pikirannya ia sampai tak menyadari Jongdae yang tengah berjalan kerahnya berniat mengejutkannya.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae berteriak tepat di telinga namja imut itu sehingga berhasil membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Yak.. aish kau mengagetkanku."ucap Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, sontak ia menyadari ponselnya jatuh maka cepat-cepat ia memungutnya sebelum Jongdae mengambilnya.

Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya namun ternyata hal itu membuat Jongdae memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa gelagatmu seperti itu? Mencurigakan."

"Ah.. ani, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

Jongdae semakin memicingkan matanya lalu semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun "Gelagatmu seperti seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ayo mengaku apa yang kau lihat di ponselmu tadi?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa.. hanya pesan dari eommaku saja." elak Baekhyun sambil menunjukan cengirannya, iapun memilih untuk segera pergi ke meja kerjanya sebelum Jongdae bertanya yang macam-macam.

Tapi tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat Jongdae penasaran, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya, ia berniat untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti.. Ia membuka pintu minimarket itu lalu mengambil keranjang belanja sebelum akhirnya memilih beberapa bahan makanan yang diperlukan olehnya.

Ia beniat untuk membuat spaghetti malam ini, untuk itu ia membutuhkan saus dan juga keju, ketika tangannya hendak mengambil sebuah keju sebuah tangan lain menyentuh tangannya dan hendak mengambil keju yang sama. Kedua orang itu berpandangan terkejut dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ah.. ini kau ambil saja." seorang namja berkulit albino tersenyum kearahnya dan menyerahkan keju itu kepada Luhan.

"G-gwenchana.. kau ambil saja." Luhan menyerahkan keju yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengambil yang lain." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya jika itu maumu" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil "Gomawo."

Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya "Aku Sehun. Kau?"

Namja cantik itu sempat terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ia ikut menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil "Luhan."

Sehun berdehem sambil memamerkan senyumannya "Baiklah senang bertemu denganmu Luhan, sampai bertemu lagi." ujarnya sebelum ia berbalik dan menuju kasir meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

'_orang yang aneh.'_ –batinnya-

10 menit kemudian ia keluar dari minimarket tersebut, ia mengecek jam tangannya dan mendapati waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.. Iapun berniat untuk segera pulang, dan segera menuju halte bis terdekat.

Sambil menunggu ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang namja berkulit albino kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa disengaja kedua orang itu kembali bertemu dan tampaknya mereka sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Hingga pada saat bis yang ditunggu oleh Luhan datang, mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri dan nyaris bertabrakan untung saja dengan cepat Luhan menyadarinya dan langsung menoleh.

"Kau?!" Luhan yang pertama kali membuka suara dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Oh.. hai, kita bertemu lagi." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan mata memicing "Kau tak mengikutiku kan?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik sehingga berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengikutimu?" canda Sehun, namun ternyata hal itu cukup berhasil membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku biasa naik bis ini kalau mau pulang." lanjut Sehun, iapun menoleh kearah bis yang ada di samping mereka.

"Kau juga naik bis ini kan? Kalau begitu ayo masuk, sebelum bisnya pergi." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik miliknya dan hal itu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar bukan seorang penguntit?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu mengernyitkan dahinya"Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa.. hanya saja aku masih merasa aneh, tadi saat di minimarket kau langsung mengajakku berkenalan lalu setelah itu kau langsung pergi tapi setelah itu kita kembali bertemu di halte dan sekarang kita duduk bersebelahan di dalam bis. Aku hanya takut kalau kau itu adalah seorang maniak." ujar Luhan ekspresi polosnya dan entah dari mana ia mendapat pikiran seperti itu.

Sontak Sehun kembali tertawa namun kali ini sedikit lebih keras "Kau terlalu kebanyakan nonton film.. lagipula kalau misalnya aku benar-benar seorang penguntit, aku tak mungkin menyapamu seperti tadi. Tenang saja, aku orang baik." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah jendela, tanpa disadari olehnya kini giliran Sehun yang menatapnya dari belakang.

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Apa dirumahmu sedang mengadakan pesta?" Sehun kembali membuka suara sehingga membuat Luhan menoleh lalu menatap barang belanjaannya.

"Tidak, ini keperluanku selama sebulan penuh.. lagipula aku hidup sendirian."

"Benarkah?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Oh iya dimana kau turun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap namja yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan menyelidik "Wae? Kau ingin ikut kerumahku?"

"Ck, aku hanya bertanya.. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya yasudah aku tidak memaksa." jawab Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun terkekeh kecil "Rumahku masih jauh."

20 menit kemudian bis yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya bersiap untuk turun.. Sehun yang duduk di kursi bagian luar membuat Luhan sedikit kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya, akhirnya tanpa diminta Sehun mengangkat barang belanjaan Luhan dan membawanya keluar, diikuti oleh Luhan yang kembali memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Wae? Jangan menyangka yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya berniat membantumu karena kulihat kau kesusahan membawa barang belanjaanmu" Sehun langsung membuka suaranya begitu melihat Luhan yang berniat membuka suaranya.

Namja cantik itu terdiam sejenak lalu sedikit mengecutkan bibirnya "Gomawo." ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Gomawo." ujar Luhan masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau bilang." canda Sehun, sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan, namun ia berniat untuk sedikit mengerjainya.

"GOMAWO!" teriak Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun sehingga berhasil membuat telinga lelaki ada di hadapannya tuli seketika.

"Yak tak perlu sampai berteriak segala, kau ingin membuatku tuli?!" keluh Sehun sambil menggosok telinga kirinya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun menuju bis "Mianhe.. yasudah cepat naik."

"Ck, arraseo..arraseo." Sehun berdecak lalu kembali naik kedalam bis.

Tak lama kemudian bis itu kembali berjalan, Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, ia bangun dari tidurnya sambil menekan speed dial.. menunggu seseorang yang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yeobseo."_ suara berat dari namja diseberang sana menyapa pendengarannya setelah cukup lama ia menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

"Kau jadikan menjemputku pagi ini?"

"_Ne, aku sedang bersiap-siap.. setengah jam lagi aku kesana."_

"Oke.. aku akan menunggu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mematikan panggilannya, setelah itu ia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya.. sedikit menghela nafas melihat isi lemarinya yang kini berisi beberapa potong pakaian wanita. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil dress berwarna biru miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai ide segila ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika penyamarannya ketahuan.. Chanyeol akan marah dan kecewa padanya, belum lagi jika rahasianya tersebar ke seluruh kampus ia yakin pasti saat itu juga ia akan langsung dipenjara gara-gara memalsukan dokumen.. oke mungkin untuk yang terakhir itu terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia kembali menutup lemari pakaiannya, ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan akibatnya.. saat ini ia harus fokus dengan rencananya dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum penyamarannya terbongkar.

Pintu apartemennya diketuk, Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan menyuruh Jongin masuk setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.. Jongin mengikutinya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang Baekhyun yang sedang memakai wignya, entah mengapa hal ini membuat Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menoleh sambil mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Jongin yang tertawa.

Jongin menggeleng kecil lalu duduk di tempat tidur "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lucu, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sangat cantik dan juga manis jika berdandan seperti ini. Haahh kalau tahu begini, kenapa tak dari dulu saja aku memintamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku." Jongin mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam." Baekhyun mendeathglare kearah Jongin sambil memukul lengannya "Kajja." lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan namja tan itu.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Baekhyun untuk tiba dikampusnya, ia turun dari motor milik Jongin lalu melepas helmnya. Baekhyun sibuk mengatur rambutnya sedangkan Jongin mengedarkan kepalanya sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan urusannya. Kedua manik matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung.. hyung." tukas Jongin sambil mengguncang lengan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm?"

"Itu bukannya Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Jongin tadi membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin.

"Setelah kemarin bersama Sulli, kali ini bersama Kyungsoo... sebenarnya apa hubungan ketiga orang itu?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Kemarin Sulli kemari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Aku yakin hubungan Chanyeol dan Sulli pasti lebih dari seorang teman. Kemarin aku mendapati mereka berdua bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi di taman belakang dan Sulli sempat mencium Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi. Aku yakin pasti Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Kau sudah mencoba bertanya padanya?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi setiap kali aku bertanya Chanyeol selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.. Aku tak ingin memaksanya dan bertidak gegabah, aku harus mencoba mendekatinya dan membuatnya percaya padaku baru aku bisa mencoba mengorek informasi pribadinya."

"BAEKHEE!" seseorang berteriak memanggilnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun dan juga Jongin menoleh, Sehun berlari kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun.. tumben kau baru datang."

"Aku terlambat bangun." Sehun menunjukan cengirannya lalu menoleh kearah Jongin, seolah mengerti Baekhyun langsung mengenalkan keduanya secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Belajar yang benar noona." ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus karena ia tahu Jongin baru saja menggodanya dan sengaja memanggilnya dengan embel-embel noona.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menuju kelas bersama. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu keduanya datang. Namja tinggi itu mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Sehun dan juga Baekhyun yang datang bersama sambil berpegangan tangan dan berbicara dengan akrabnya –yang menurut Chanyeol- layaknya orang berpacaran. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah berpacaran?!" tukas Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun ia langsung saja merangkul pundak Baekhyun sehingga membuat tubuh keduanya semakin berdekatan.. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Begitulah.. wae? Kau ingin memberi ucapan selamat?" canda Sehun.

Baekhyun langsung melepas rangkulan Sehun dan memukul lengan namja disebelahnya "Jangan asal bicara bodoh, bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya." ucapnya kesal lalu langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan bibir yang dikecutkan.

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menuju bangkunya disusul oleh Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

Sambil menunggu kelas dimulai Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang belum selesai, sementara Sehun ia memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.. Chanyeol? Namja tinggi itu menopang kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sosok yang ada di sebelahnya..

"Baekhee." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau mau tidak melihat penampilanku diacara bulan depan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ditunjuk untuk ikut serta dalam acara fashion show. Dan aku ingin kau datang." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu membuka suaranya "Tunggu.. tunggu, maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti"

"Aku ingin kau datang ke acara fashion showku bulan depan..aku mengundangmu untuk melihat penampilanku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak terlihat berpikir, mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya teringat akan perkataan Kris beberapa hari lalu.. iapun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak enaknya "Chanyeol mianhe, aku tidak janji bisa datang.. masalahnya bulan depan temanku juga ada acara dan dia memintaku untuk hadir."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkannya? Aku benar-benar berharap kau datang."

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol.. mianhe."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa lalu mengangguk kecil "Baiklah.. gwenchana aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Chanyeol mianhe." tukas Baekhyun sambil menatap menyesal.

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk "Gwenchana.. kau bisa datang di lain waktu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal.. ia tahu dari perkataan dan tatapan Chanyeol tadi tersirat bahwa namja dihadapannya benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangannya, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun masih saja memasang ekspresi yang sama akhirnya terkekeh kecil sambil menyubit pipi kanan namja imut itu.

"Aigoo.. sudah tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu merasa tak enak hati. Aku mengerti."

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, dan Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk membantu menyelesaikannya karena 10 menit lagi kelas mereka akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Seperti biasa Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama di kantin kampus.. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda hari ini, Sehun yang biasanya selalu mengganggu dan menggoda Baekhyun dari tadi terlihat tak bersemangat dan mengantuk.. beberapa kali ia menguap dan kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk di meja kantin.

Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun melempar tatapan bingung, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk bertanya kepada namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau terlihat mengantuk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kesamping.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya "Tidak apa-apa.. hari ini aku baru tidur jam 4 pagi gara-gara keasyikan bermain game." jawab Sehun sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung memutar bola mata malas dan menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini." tukas Chanyeol.

"Yasudah lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja, istirahatlah walau hanya sebentar. Nanti aku yang akan mengabsenmu di kelas Park seonsaengnim." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah noona, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." tolak Sehun sambil menggeleng kecil namun matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun pelan "Sedikit apanya? Jelas-jelas matamu saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti panda. Ck, sudah sana cepat ke ruang kesehatan biar aku yang akan mengijinkanmu di kelas Park seonsaengnim nanti." omel Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya lalu merengangkan ototnya "Baiklah.. gomawo Baekhee noona." tukasnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya melihat perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Sehun barusan dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa?"

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya." goda Chanyeol sambil tetap memasang senyumannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Mwo? Aku? Menyukai Sehun? Haha kau bicara apa Chanyeol?! Aku tak menyukainya." jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya tak percaya, dan membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak percaya." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu mulai meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Eonnie." seorang yeoja berambut panjang menghampiri meja Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bomi? Wae?" Baekhyun menatap bingung yeoja dihapannya sama seperti Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak ice cream strawberry kepada Baekhyun "Ini ada titipan untukmu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya "Untukku? Dari siapa?"

"Dari seorang namja yang menyukaimu." goda Bomi sambil menunjukan senyuman jahilnya "Sudah ya eonnie." lanjutnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja "Ehmm.. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada seorang namja yang akan menembakmu, Baekhee."

Baekhyun menoleh dan sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah sambil menunjuk kotak ice cream yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan dagunya "Itu.. sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu Baekhyun, buktinya ia memberikan ice cream kesukaanmu."

Baekhyun melihat kotak ice cream yang dipegangnya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja "Tidak mungkin, aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dari siapa."

"Jadi? Kau mau menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Ice creamnya, kau mau tidak? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menerimanya."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis kirinya "Yasudah kau ambil saja." tukasnya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yakin kau tidak mau? Bukannya ini ice cream kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ikut berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja, lagipula aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan ice cream." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengedikkan bahunya "Baiklah." ujarnya sambil membuka kotak ice cream yang dipegangnya dan mulai memakannya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang asik menyuapi ice cream miliknya, ia mengulum senyumannya lalu langsung merebut kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyuapi sesendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol terkejut begitu melihat perlakuan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba "Yak bukannya kau bilang kau tidak mau?" protesnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, sepertinya ice cream ini aman untukku." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar sambil tetap menikmati ice cream tersebut.

"Jadi kau menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan hah?" protes Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak terima dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun, dan ketika Baekhyun berniat akan kembali menyuapi ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menyambarnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Yak.. aishh."

"Umm.. Baekhee apa kau tahu apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mencuri ice creamku." jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Salah, yang benar aku baru saja menciummu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita baru saja berciuman? Yah walaupun secara tidak langsung, tapi itu masih termasuk ciuman." goda Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"M-Mwo?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Ahh.. bahkan ice creamnya terasa lebih manis dibanding sebelumnya." Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini wajahnya terlihat kembali bersemu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.. mereka baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung karena mereka menggunakan sendok yang sama. Ia menatap sendok yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pertamanya –walaupun memang secara tidak langsung-.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada ice cream yang rasanya semanis dan selembut ini." Chanyeol semakin semangat menggoda Baekhyun, ia tersenyum jahil sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa, wajahnya semakin bersemu, jantungnya beregup cepat.. Chanyeol yang melihat ekpresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini langsung tertawa keras lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aigoo tak perlu semalu itu, kau tahu.. wajahmu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti ini." Chanyeol menundukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan sebagai sentuhan akhir ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Bodoh!" tukasnya sebelum ia berlalu meninggakan Chanyeol yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

'_Sial.. lagi-lagi jantungku tak bisa diajak kerja sama, aish.. kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini sih.. Ck'_ –rutuk Baekhyun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dada dan secepat mungkin berjalan menuju kelasnya-

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Huahaha ceritanya makin gaje -_- hiks.. hiks... mianhe saya udah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi nyatanya emang cuma segitu ide yang keluar x.x Mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan kurang menarik.. **

**Hunhan udah dimunculin tuh, walaupun cuma selewat tapi untuk kedepannya saya bakalan usahain bakalan dibanyakin lagi momentnya hohoho**

**Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, gatau lagi mau nulis apa -_- soalnya jujur beberapa hari ini otak saya lagi nge-blank **

**RnR juseyo ^^ ditunggu reviewnya yang banyak**

**Keep support and love Paparazzi in Love**

**With Love**

**Baekchannie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast**

**• Byun Baekhyun **

**• Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"PAPARAZZI IN LOVE"**

Author POV

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga minggu Baekhyun menyandang status sebagai anak baru di kampus Chanyeol –dan tentu saja dengan penyamarannya-, dan hari ini Chanyeol baru saja tiba di kampusnya, matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil bersama seorang namja yang tingginya tak beda jauh dengannya. Pagi ini Baekhyun mengenakan dress berwarna _peach _dengan panjang selutut, wedges berwarna putih, dan tas selempang yang berwarna senada dengan dress yang dikenakannya, ah jangan lupakan ia juga menggunakan jepitan kecil berwarna biru di rambutnya, benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpana dan berdiri mematung di tempatnya saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah namja berambut cokelat yang ada di hadapannya, dan namja itu sempat menggoda Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Pagi Chanyeol." sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketusnya, entah mengapa ia merasa kurang senang melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya berbicara dengan namja lain.

"Ah, itu Jongin temanku. Wae?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol masih dengan nada yang sama sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan masuk..

Baekhyun yang akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan lelaki tersebut "Kau cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak!"

"Eyy.. benarkah?" goda Baekhyun sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

Semenjak peristiwa ice cream tiga minggu lalu membuat pertemanan diantara keduanya menjadi semakin akrab. Dimana ada Baekhyun pasti ada Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu terus saja mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Dan karena saking dekatnya mereka sempat disangka berpacaran oleh teman-temannya. Tak jarang Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke lokasi syutingnya.

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lalu menghalangi jalan Chanyeol, ia masih saja menunjukan senyuman miliknya. Lalu setelah itu ia mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Aigoo.. aku baru tahu ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang pencemburu."

Dan secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya lalu menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun "Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh." tukas Chanyeol gemas lalu ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aaakhh.. sakit." Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol lalu berusaha memukul lengan Chanyeol namun dengan cepat namja tinggi itu mengindar dan segera berlari ke kelasnya.

"Yak Park Chanyeol awas kau!" teriak Baekhyun dan iapun langsung mengejar namja tinggi tersebut.

* * *

"Baekhee." panggil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol.

"Semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja." ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol "Kalau kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengganggu konsentrasiku lebih baik kau diam saja." ucapnya sebelum ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Aku serius Baekhee.. semakin hari kau semakin cantik. Dan sepertinya saat ini kau semakin populer karena kecantikanmu."

Dengan gemas Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan pensilnya "Berhentilah menggodaku, rayuanmu tak mempan.. aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? tapi yang kulihat saat ini wajahmu tengah bersemu merah." tukas Chanyeol dan iapun terkikik kecil.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung memegang pipi kanannya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan langsung memukul lengannya "Ini gara-gara kau, bodoh!" tukas Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak kesal.

"Baekhee kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" tanya dosen mereka sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik lalu langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah gelagapan berusaha mencari alasan.

"A-Aniyo seonsaengnim." Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil menunjukan cengirannya, setelah itu ia kembali menatap kearah Chanyeol begitu dosen mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan mendelik kesal, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya terkekeh puas karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Baekhee jangan cemberut begitu, wajahmu terlihat semakin menggemaskan." goda Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Aigoo kau kesal hmm? Ayolah apa kau tak tahu wajahmu akan terlihat semakin menggemaskan kalau kau sedang kesal seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil buku tebal miliknya dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol, sehingga berhasil membuat namja tinggi itu meringis kesakitan. Walaupun Baekhyun memukulnya tidak terlalu keras namun tetap saja rasanya sakit jika dipukul dengan buku setebal itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar bersama dari kelasnya, Baekhyun memeluk buku-buku miliknya sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih saja memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di kantin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil mengecutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesakitan –yang berlebihan-. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Ia menarik wajah Chanyeol lalu menyingkirkan tangan besarnya. Tangan lentiknya mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut dan sesekali meniupnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai mengetahui bahwa aktingnya berhasil. Dalam posisi sedekat ini membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Baekhyun menunduk, dan terkejut begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearah dadanya, sontak ia mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dan tanpa sadar ia menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Ayolah Baekhyun kau benar-benar tak berpikir kalau kau benar-benar seorang perempuan kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kau kenapa Baekhee?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tadi kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke dadaku hah?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun.

"Eyy.. memangnya kenapa? Aku kan tak menyentuhnya, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh iya Chanyeol, apa kau membawa buku catatan yang aku bilang kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. aku lupa." Chanyeol memukul dahinya.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai lupa membawanya? Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah mengingatkanmu lewat pesan?!"

"Mianhe Baekhee, aku tak sempat membaca pesanmu. Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kau datang kerumahku saja?"

"Hah? Kerumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Wow, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan "Nanti biar aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah."

* * *

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang terbilang mewah, ia turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat rumahnya. Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Chanyeol lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Ternyata bukan hanya bagian luarnya saja yang terlihat mewah, bagian dalamnya-pun terlihat tak kalah mewah. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk, ia meletakkan ranselnya di sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku mau mandi sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa menunggu disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan minuman untuk Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mandi saja." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil minuman yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi dan meneguknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bosan, nonton tv saja." ujar Chanyeol sambil menggendong tasnya dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dan begitu Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu ditutup, ia langsung berdiri dan mulai mengitari seisi rumah.

Ada beberapa foto yang terpajang didalam rumah itu, dan Baekhyun menebak itu adalah foto Chanyeol beserta keluarganya.. Ia baru tahu ternyata Chanyeol memiliki seorang noona yang kelihatannya hanya berjarak beberapa tahun saja dengan Chanyeol. Setelah puas melihat foto-foto yang ada di rumah itu, Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang ternyata memiliki sebuah kolam renang dan juga sebuah taman kecil.

"OPPA? CHANYEOL OPPA!?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar sura yeoja dari dalam rumah Chanyeol, iapun berbalik dan kembali masuk untuk mengecek siapakah yang datang.

Dan seketika itu juga ia terkejut, ternyata yeoja itu adalah Sulli yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil. Sulli menoleh dan iapun terkejut melihat sosok perempuan asing berada di rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sulli mengernyitkan dahinya bingung namun dengan nada bicara yang menyelidik.

"A.. Aku Baekhee, temannya Chanyeol..kau bukannya Sulli?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Jinri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya sehingga membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

Namja tinggi itu turun dan menghampiri keduanya, ia menatap Sulli dengan tatapan bingung.. Dan seketika itu juga Sulli langsung menunjukan senyuman manisnya dihadapan Chanyeol dan langsung menyerahkan tas yang dipegangnya.

"Ini untukmu, tadi aku kebetulan sedang belanja dan aku melihat baju yang sepertinya cocok untukmu jadi aku membelinya sekalian.. aku harap oppa menyukainya." terang Sulli sambil menatap Chanyeol dan masih tetap menunjukkan senyumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surai halus yeoja itu "Gomawo." Balasnya.

Lalu yeoja itu mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dan kali ini ia memasang tatapan bingung dan juga penasaran "Siapa yeoja ini? Kenapa dia ada di rumahmu?"

"Ah.. ini Baekhee, dia teman kampusku..."

"Dan Baekhee seperti yang sudah kau tahu ini Sulli. Dia..." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya "Dia kekasihku." lanjutnya lalu kembali menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun nyaris saja berteriak tak percaya, ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini memang benar.. Chanyeol dan Sulli memang berpacaran, dan kali ini ia mendengarnya langsung dari orangnya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha terlihat wajar dan tersenyum kecil kearah Sulli.

"Annyeong haseyo eonnie." Sulli menunjukan senyuman manisnya dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Sulli "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dulu kalau kau mau datang kesini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dari dulu aku memang tak pernah memberitahumu kalau aku ingin datang kesini?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali bersuara "Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus memberitahuku dulu kalau kau ingin datang. Arra?"

Sulli terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil "Arraseo."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun "Ah iya Baekhee, tunggu sebentar aku mau mengambil bukumu." ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sulli dan Baekhyun.. keduanya hanya saling melempar senyuman canggung, Baekhyun kembali duduk di sofa dan ternyata diikuti oleh Sulli.. Yeoja itu menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sudah berapa lama eonnie mengenal Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Sulli dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Ah.. sudah hampir sebulan." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Benarkah? Tapi kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab sekali."

"Benarkah? Ah biasa saja.. kami hanya berteman biasa."

Sulli masih memasang tatapan menyelidiknya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku percaya."

"Oh iya Sulli, kau dan Chanyeol.. apa benar kalian berpacaran?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum "Kami memang berpacaran."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Huumm.. mungkin sudah hampir setahun. Memangnya kenapa eonnie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak."

"Itu semua benar, tapi selama ini pihak agensiku dan juga Chanyeol oppa melarangku untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kami." jawab Sulli dengan sedikit mengecutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Chanyeol melarangmu? Kenapa?"

"Katanya ia melakukannya demi keselamatanku karena seperti yang eonnie tahu, penggemar-penggemar Chanyeol oppa benar-benar menakutkan.. katanya dia tak ingin membuatku celaka."

"Itu alasannya? Apa Chanyeol tak punya alasan lain?" Baekhyun semakin semangat mengorek informasi dari yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya Sulli tak menyadari kalau saat ini Baekhyun tengah mewawancarainya secara tidak langsung.

"Ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dan setiap kali aku meminta alasan lain pasti ujung-ujungnya jawabannya adalah itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Sulli membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan iapun langsung menatap Baekhyun "Eonnie, kau tidak akan membeberkan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol oppa kan? Astaga aku kelepasan bicara." Sulli merutuk dirinya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh kecil "Tenang saja, aku tak akan membeberkannya.. aku janji."

"Jinjja? Gomawo eonnie. Aahh aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau hubungan kami tersebar." ujar Sulli sambil menghela nafas.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Sulli yang menurutnya benar-benar lucu dan juga manis.. sebenarnya ia juga penasaran kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sulli, walaupun memang alasan Chanyeol masuk akal karena ia tak ingin yeojachingunya disakiti tapi sampai kapan Chanyeol akan menyembunyikan hubungannya..

Menurut Baekhyun, Sulli itu termasuk anak yang manis dan juga baik.. tak ada salahnya mereka mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, walaupun mungkin pada awalnya akan sulit bagi Sulli karena harus lebih waspada terhadap penggemar Chanyeol, tapi cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka pasti akan diterima secara baik. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti sekarang.

"Eonnie, sepertinya kau termasuk orang yang baik.. aahh pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku memiliki eonnie yang cantik dan juga baik sepertimu." ujar Sulli sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran aku ini orang yang baik? Kau bahkan baru mengenalku kurang dari satu jam."

"Karena aku yakin Chanyeol oppa tak mungkin salah memilih teman.. Perlu eonnie tahu, Chanyeol oppa bukanlah orang yang gampang percaya dan dekat dengan seseorang. Jadi aku yakin, eonnie pasti orang yang baik."

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil terkekeh _'Oh ya? Sepertinya kau salah Sulli.. aku bukanlah orang baik, aku adalah seorang paparazzi yang bisa saja berbalik menghianati kalian.. Oh tidak,bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan membenciku?!' _

10 menit kemudian Chanyeol turun dan mengampiri keduanya. Ia menyerahkan buku yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan ia mendapat telepon dari Tao untuk segera pergi ke lokasi syuting.

"Aku harus ke lokasi syuting sekarang, sebelumya aku akan mengantar kalian berdua pulang." tukas Chanyeol sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan menatap dua yeoja dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"Tidak usah oppa, aku bawa mobil. Lebih baik kau mengantar Baekhee eonnie pulang." ujar Sulli sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

Sulli menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum "Lagipula aku memang hanya berniat ingin mengantar bingkisan tadi, aku ada pemotretan sore ini jadi aku tak bisa lama-lama."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Sulli sambil tersenyum kecil "Baiklah hati-hati dijalan, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, setelah itu ia berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan mereka berduapun mengantar Sulli hingga kedepan pintu. Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil jaket miliknya, sedangkan Baekhyun.. ia menunggu di depan rumah Chanyeol, dan lima menit kemudian namja tinggi itu keluar dan mereka berduapun segera meninggalkan rumah itu menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

"Sulli itu benar-benar anak yang manis dan lucu, kau pasti sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Baekhyun membuka suaranya setelah hampir setengah perjalanan suasana diantara mereka hanya diselimuti keheningan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang ada didepan.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol "Oiya, bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian berdua? Aku penasaran."

"Hmm.. ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas kami dikenalkan oleh manager kami."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit mengecutkan bibirnya.. iapun kembali menoleh kedepan.

"Oh iya Baekhee, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh sambil menggeleng kecil "Tidak. Wae?"

"Temani aku ke lokasi syuting."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya terkejut.

Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Bukannya kau bilang hari ini kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke lokasi syuting."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir "Umm.. sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu padamu."

"Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau ikut denganku." ujar Chanyeol namun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Baekhyun hanya meringis lalu akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dan iapun kembali fokus menyetir.

"Umm..Apa tidak apa-apa kau terus mengajakku menemanimu syuting? Maksudku kau ini adalah namjachingunya Sulli, aku hanya takut dengan aku yang terus menemanimu di lokasi syuting orang-orang akan menyangka yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya takut hal ini akan merusak hubunganmu dengan Sulli." terang Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia hanya tak ingin dirinya ikut terseret dalam masalah Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, lalu tak lama ia kembali menoleh "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir Sulli adalah kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi padaku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa kau sering mengajakku untuk menemanimu syuting? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun "Tenang saja, aku janji aku tak akan membuatmu ikut terseret dalam masalahku."

* * *

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, iapun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada di basement.. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok namja bertubuh mungil yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan membawa barang belanjaannya, ia memicingkan matanya berusaha mengingat sosok namja yang nampak familiar di matanya.. dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mengidikkan bahunya setelah ia tak bisa mengingat siapakah namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya, namun ternyata rasa penasarannya yang besar kembali membuatnya berusaha mengingat siapakah namja tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia memukul jidatnya dan entah dorongan darimana ia kembali keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri namja tadi..

Benar.. ia baru saja mengingat kalo sosok namja tadi adalah Kyungsoo, oh Tuhan Kim Jongin bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingat seorang Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal di Korea.

"Eh?" suara itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo begitu tiba-tiba saja seorang namja asing membantunya mengangkat beberapa barang belanjaannya.

Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin bingung dan terkejut, sedangkan namja tan itu dengan ekspresi datarnya membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memberikan tatapan yang sama kepada Jongin sehingga membuat namja tan itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Ayolah kita tak mungkin berdiri disini semalaman.. Cepat katakan dimana mobilmu? Aku akan membantumu membawa ini semua." ujar Jongin sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang beberapa tas.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk, iapun akhirnya berjalan menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Jongin. Ia membuka pintu bagasi dan membiarkan Jongin menaruh barang belanjaannya di bagasi.

Kyungsoo kembali menutup bagasinya dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Gomawo." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari atas-bawah.. ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyernyitkan dahinya begitu menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Sudah tahu tubuhmu pendek begini.. tapi kenapa kau malah membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak itu?! Ckckck." ujar Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Yak apa maksudmu mengataiku pendek hah?" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada tak senangnya.

"Seharusnya dengan tubuh sekecil ini kau tak perlu berbelanja sebanyak itu kalau pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang susah dan membuat orang lain kerepotan. Ck, merepotkan saja."

"Ya! Aku tak pernah meminta tolong padamu, kau sendiri yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil barang-barangku."

"Itu karena kau menghalangi jalanku.. aku tak mungkin menabrakmu dengan mobilku, aku tak ingin mobilku lecet jadi dengan terpaksa aku menolongmu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kesal "Ya! Jadi kau tak ikhlas membantuku?"

"Aku bukannya tak ikhlas.. tapi melihat tubuh pendekmu membawa barang sebanyak itu benar-benar membuat orang lain khawatir."

"Aku tidak pendek."

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu jadi dimataku kau itu pendek." balas Jongin tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengalah.

"Aku tidak pendek!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan volume suara yang mulai mengeras dan ekspresi wajah yang kesal.

Jongin langsung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo "Baiklah baiklah... aku tak akan mengataimu pendek."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal dengan bibir yang dikecutkan.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu pororo." lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Yak jangan mengganti namaku seenaknya saja!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendeathglare namja tan itu.

Jongin kembali tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa pororo." ejek Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil, hampir saja Kyungsoo berniat melemparinya dengan sepatu namun sialnya sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya Jongin sudah melarikan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar jelek.. awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi." rutuk Kyungsoo sambil mengecutkan bibirnya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

* * *

Sehun baru saja keluar dari minimarket yang biasa di datanginya, ia menggeser kursi yang ada di depan minimarket tersebut lalu membuka kaleng soda miliknya dan meneguknya sambi melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 10 malam, dan ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klubnya.. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil menikmati suasana malam yang masih saja terlihat ramai walaupun hari sudah semakin larut.

Tanpa disengaja matanya menangkap sosok namja berambut madu yang saat ini tengah berjalan tepat dihadapannya sambil membawa beberapa buku dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan langsung beranjak berdiri berniat menghampiri namja tersebut.

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan sehingga membuat namja itu menoleh dan mambuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Sehun?"

"Hai.. kita bertemu lagi." sapa Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan masih dengan mode terkejut.

"Aku baru selesai latihan klub. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Oh, aku baru saja pulang dari kampus." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang barada di sampingnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disana hingga membuatmu pulang selarut ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hanya mencari bahan-bahan refrensi untuk ujian skripsiku nanti."

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh terkejut kearah Luhan.

"Mwo? Kau?.."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Wae?"

"Astaga aku tak menyangka... jangan bilang kau lebih tua dariku. Ah mianhe seharusnya aku memanggilmu Luhan hyung sedari awal."

Luhan langsung tertawa lalu menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Gwenchana, lagipula bukan cuma kau yang terkejut begitu mengetahui umurku tak sebanding dengan wajahku." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"SM University. Kau?"

"SM University? Berarti kau sering bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?" ucap Luhan dengan nada terkejutnya.. Dunia benar-benar sempit, ia tak menyangka namja yang berada di hadapannya ternyata satu universitas dengan Chanyeol.

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Umm.. apa kau pernah melihat Sulli ataupun Kyungsoo datang ke kampus kalian?"

Sehun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah jawab saja, apa kau pernah melihat Sulli ataupun Kyungsoo datang ke kampus kalian hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Apa benar mereka bertiga memiliki hubungan khusus?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

Lelaki albino itu terdiam sejenak "Tentu saja..."

Sontak Luhan menjentikkan jarinya senang "Sudah kuduga."

"Setahuku mereka bertiga itu bersahabat dekat. Mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak SMP." lanjut Sehun sehingga membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah seketika.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu mereka sudah sampai di halte, iapun kembali menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Maksudmu _'hubungan khusus'_, itu lebih dari seorang teman kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Iya, maksudku lebih dari teman karena mereka itu sudah berteman lama dan sudah saling menganggap layaknya keluarga sendiri." terang Sehun dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya malas "Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ck, sudahlah lupakan saja." jawab Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas, setelah itu ia menoleh kearah bis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya "Bisnya sudah datang, ayo naik" ajaknya lalu menaiki bis tersebut dan diikuti oleh Sehun.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu dan Chanyeol semakin disibukkan dengan persiapan fashion shownya ditambah lagi belum lama ini ia baru saja mendapat tawaran untuk bermain sebuah drama terbaru. Dan otomatis, membuatnya tak bila lagi memiliki waktu luang untuk berkumpul bersama Sehun ataupun Baekhyun.

"Noona, lusa nanti kau datang kan?" tanya Sehun dengan setengah berbisik karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya "Lusa?"

"Acara fashion show Chanyeol hyung, kau jadi datang kan?"

"Mianhe aku tidak bisa." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Wae? Bukannya Chanyeol hyung mengundangmu?"

"Dia memang mengundangku, tapi aku tak bisa datang."

"Wae? Kau ada acara lain?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang ekspresi penasaran.

Baekhyun terdiam, sebenarnya bukan masalah ia ada acara atau tidak tapi masalahnya orang yang bertanggung jawab merancang pakaian Chanyeol adalah Kris, dan mereka berdua mengharapkan kedatangannya. Ia tak mungkin hadir disana dengan dua sosok sekaligus, tapi ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol dan juga Kris.

"Noona?" panggil Sehun dengan sedikit mengguncang tangan Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau akan datang kan?" Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak janji Sehun.. mianhe." jawab Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun, nampaknya ia berniat menyampaikan sesuatu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yasudah, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau datang."

•

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya... ia menggigit kukunya sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sejam lagi acaranya dimulai dan ia masih bingung akan datang sebagai siapa, apakah sebagai Baekhyun ataukah sebagai Baekhee..

Setelah sekitar hampir setengah jam ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya ia berdecak dan segera membuka lemarinya. Ia harus datang malam ini, dan ia sudah memutuskan akan datang sebagai...

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : TBC ga elit -_- maap kk hanya mencoba untuk membuat kalian penasaran (?) gimana chapter 5nya? Kurang yah? Berhubung kali ini dalam satu chapternya ada tiga pairing jadi ceritanya ga cuma fokus ke Chanbaek.. yang minta Kaisoo udah tuh, Hunhan udah di ceritain juga ya..**

**Saya ga tau bakalan kayak gimana nih alurnya ntar -_- hanya mengikuti ide yang keluar jadi semoga saja ceritanya ga bakalan nyerempet jauh(?)**

**Yang penasaran sama hubungan Chanli udah di bocorin dikit nih disini.. kalo Chansoo sabar dikit ya, saya masih nyari adegan yang pas untuk nyempilin adegannya.. Yang penasaran sama sikap Chanyeol.. silahkan menebak sendiri kkkkk...**

**Oh iya yang punya bbm invite pin-ku coba : 75A5A7C4 siapa tau kita bisa saling tukar cerita dan memulai pertemanan(?) **

**RnR juseyo.. ditunggu ya chingu ^^**

**With love, Baekchannie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"PAPARAZZI IN LOVE"**

Baekhyun POV

Setelah hampir sekitar setengah jam aku sibuk memikirkan apakah aku akan datang atau tidak, akhirnya disinilah aku.. berdiri didepan gedung tempat fashion show diselenggarakan. Sebelum masuk aku mengecek penampilanku, sedikit mengatur rambutku lalu akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

Entah ini sudah kali keberapa aku menghela nafas untuk mengilangkan kegugupanku.. ya Tuhan semoga saja aku tidak akan ketahuan, kumohon selamatkan aku malam ini.

"Baekhyun!" aku menoleh begitu namaku dipanggil..

Thanks God, Jongin disini.. setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan malam ini.. Ia menatapku dari atas-bawah dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Kau berani sekali datang kesini hyung dengan berpenampilan seperti ini.. bagaimana kalau mereka mengetahuinya?" ujarnya dengan setengah berbisik lalu memegang lenganku dan membawaku ketempat yang agak sepi.

"Dimana Kris? Aku ingin menemuinya." ujarku sambil menatap Jongin yang malam ini aku akui terlihat dewasa dan juga tampan.

"Dia sedang bersama Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka berada diruang ganti."

Aku mengangguk lalu bersiap untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat Jongin langsung menahan tanganku dan kembali menarikku "Kau ingin menemui Kris hyung dengan penampilan seperti ini? Kau jangan gila hyung, disana ada Chanyeol bagaimana kalau ia nanti ia curiga?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu melepas pegangan tangannya "Tidak akan Jongin.. aku juga tak mungkin menemui mereka berdua secara bersamaan.. aku akan menyuruh Kris untuk menemuiku diluar."

"Tetap saja tidak bisa hyung.. kau jangan mencari masalah."

Aku berdecak lalu menatapnya "Baiklah kau ikut denganku kesana." ujarku dan kali ini gantian aku yang menarik tangannya.

Sungguh aku benar-benar gugup harus berpenampilan seperti ini.. Kami berbicara dengan sekurity yang bertugas menjaga belakang panggung, meminta ijin untuk menemui Kris dan beruntung bagi kami berdua karena sekurity itu mengijinkan kami masuk. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tapi sepertinya Kris sempat berpesan kepada sekurity itu untuk membiarkan kami masuk jika kami ingin menemuinya.

Kami berdiri tak jauh dari ruang ganti Chanyeol, aku merogoh ponselku dan menekan _speed dial_ menunggu Kris mengangkat panggilanku.

"_Yeo—"_

"Kris aku sudah menunggumu didepan ruang ganti.. cepatlah keluar." aku langsung memotong perkataannya.

"_Aku sedang sibuk, kau masuk saja."_ ujarnya di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk Kris.. Ayolah kumohon hanya beberapa menit saja."

Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya _"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."_

PIP

Ia langsung memutuskan panggilannya, kurasa ia benar-benar sibuk.. Aish aku jadi merasa bersalah menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting

CKLEK

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, aku langsung menoleh.. Astaga Sehun, apa yang harus kulakukan.. ia tak boleh melihatku sekarang.. Jongin yang menyadari sikapku yang mendadak gelagapan langsung memelukku dan mengapit tubuhku diantara dinding.. setelah dirasa aman akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu tak lama kemudian pintu ruang ganti kambali dibuka dan untung saja kali ini adalah Kris.. Ia berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau datang." ujarnya dan aku dapat melihat raut senang dari wajahnya.

"Aku menepati janjiku Kris." balasku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kalian tak masuk saja? Ayo masuk." ajaknya tiba-tiba lalu menuntunku untuk masuk namun dengan cepat aku menolaknya.

"Tidak usah Kris.. kami kemari karena sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kris langsung mengernyitkan dahinya dan diikuti oleh Jongin.. semoga saja Kris ingin membantuku malam ini.

•

"Ayolah Kris kumohon." ujarku sambil merajuk kearahnya.. kali ini kami sudah berada di luar gedung.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya tanpa membuka suaranya.. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi yang menurutku benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kris ayolah kumohon." bujukku.

Dan satu-satunya suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris hanyalah suara hembusan nafasnya yang baru kali ini menurutku terdengar menyeramkan.. Oh tidak dari dulu aku paling membenci situasi ini, tanpa ia menjawabpun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak!" ujarnya dingin.. benar dugaanku ia pasti melarangku.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau tak usah datang ke acara ini jika pada akhirnya kau memintaku untuk membantumu menyamar? Aku rasa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu." lanjutnya dingin.. aku hanya bisa mengecutkan bibirku, untuk saat ini aku tak bisa mengeluarkan aegyo andalanku karena aku yakin hal itu tak akan mengubah pendirian Kris.

"Kris ayolah kumohon." ujarku sambil memasang ekspresi puppy milikku.. yah tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba siapa tahu kali ini Kris akan mengubah permikirannya.

"Tidak!... sudahlah aku sibuk." ia melenggang masuk kedalam gedung meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah..

Jika sudah begini aku hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol ataupun Sehun tak akan menyadari penampilanku.. Kalian tentu heran kenapa aku nekat datang ketempat ini sebagai Baekhyun dan bukannya sebagai Baekhee..

Ceritanya sangatlah simple, pada awalnya aku memang berencana untuk datang kesini sebagai Baekhee tapi sialnya aku baru ingat didalam lemariku tak ada satupun pakaian formal perempuan dan sebagian besarnya hanya berisi beberapa pakaian casual yang biasanya sering kugunakan di kampus.. sedangkan saat itu waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 8 malam dan aku tak punya waktu untuk membelinya dan selain itu aku tidak mungkin mencobanya langsung.

Dan akhirnya dengan modal nekat aku akhirnya kemari dan berharap Kris mau membantuku dan jawabannya seperti yang kalian ketahui tadi... Haaahh, aku berharap malam ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hyung." Jongin menepuk punggungku sehingga membuatku berbalik kearahnya.

Ia tersenyum misterius kearahku lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sehingga memperlihatkan paper bag berwarna abu-abu yang dipegangnya "Sudah siap menyamar malam ini?"

Sontak aku langsung tersenyum cerah dan langsung mengambil tas yang dipegangnya, membukanya dan melihat isinya.. benar saja, didalamnya sudah ada sebuah dress berwarna biru tua dengan sebuah wig berwarna cokelat dan beberapa aksesoris wanita lainnya. Saking senang dan leganya aku langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu tak lama kemudian ia langsung menarikku masuk kedalam toilet perempuan, dan secepat kilat aku langsung mengubah penampilanku.. Selama sebulan ini aku yang nyaris menjalani hari-hariku sebagai seorang yeoja membuatku tahu dan terbiasa untuk berdandan, seperti biasa aku tak pernah menambahkan riasan tebal di wajahku.. untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bersyukur karena memiliki wajah yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja karena aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk menambahkan riasan disana-sini.

Aku keluar dari toilet lalu menghampiri Jongin yang tengah menungguku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menoleh kearahku sebelum akhirnya ia mengajakku untuk kembali kedalam gedung karena saat ini kami benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat.

Kami bertemu dengan Sehun dan juga Tao, ah lebih tepatnya hanya aku seorang karena sejak 5 menit lalu Jongin telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Noona.. kau benar-benar terlihat cantik malam ini." puji Sehun sambil menatap penampilanku malam ini dengan kagumnya.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Sehunnie." balasku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja noona." kali ini Tao yang membuka suaranya, ia tersenyum kecil kerahku dan akupun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Tao dan Sehun kembali asik bercerita, iseng-iseng aku mengedarkan kepalaku mencari Jongin.. Sungguh aku merasa lebih aman bersama Jongin malam ini. Seketika itu juga mataku membelalak terkejut, oh Tuhan apa yang dilakukan appa dan eomma disini? Sontak aku langsung membalikkan badanku sambil menghalangi wajahku dari samping, aku mencoba mengintip.. astaga mereka kesini. Aish apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ini benar-benar gawat, mereka tak boleh melihatku.

"Kau kenapa noona?" tanya Tao sambil menatapku heran.

Sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah Tao sambil menggeleng kecil "Ah.. ani tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil menunjukan cengiranku.

Aku kembali menghalangi wajahku dari samping lalu langsung berpindah ke sebelah Sehun, Sehun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat sikapku yang mendadak aneh.. ah biar saja, yang penting aku tak boleh ketahuan malam ini.

"Kau kenapa noona? Dari tadi sikapmu seperti orang yang sedang menghindar dari seseorang." tanya Sehun sambil menoleh kearahku, akupun hanya menggeleng dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan diriku di samping Sehun, dan untungnya tak lama kemudian lampu seluruh ruangan mulai dimatikan dan hanya menyisakan lampu yang berada di _catwalk_. Kamipun duduk dan aku masih berusaha mencari-cari Jongin yang sudah hampir 15 menit tak kunjung kelihatan.. aish anak itu sebenarnya kemana?!

Kontestan pertama yang keluar adalah seorang model perempuan yang kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Sooyoung.. aku akui ia benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan busana long dress berwarna merah dengan rambut yang setengahnya dikepang kesamping, ia berjalan mengitari _catwalk_ dengan senyuman manisnya hingga gilirannya selesai dan beralih ke kontestan selanjutnya..

Acara terus berlanjut, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan penampilan Chanyeol malam ini.. kenapa gilirannya lama sekali?!

"Noona.. kurasa kontestan tercantik malam ini adalah Krystal." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kananku. Aku hanya bergumam kecil.. jujur saja saat ini aku benar-benar penasaran dengan penampilan Chanyeol.

"Bersabarlah noona.. sebentar lagi giliran Chanyeol hyung.. kau tak perlu memasang ekspresi penasaran yang berlebihan seperti itu." bisik Sehun sambil terkikik pelan.

"Mwo?" sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah Sehun.. apa sebegitu kelihatannya kah?

Sehun kembali tertawa pelan "Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

"Aish aku tidak penasaran." balasku sambil mendelik malas kearahnya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya giliran Chanyeolpun tiba.. dan penampilan Chanyeol malam ini benar-benar berhasil membuatku terdiam mematung, jantungku berdegup cepat. Malam ini ia mengenakan _blue skinny pants, grey shirt, dark blue blazer _dan_ blue muffler_ yang melingkar dilehernya.. dan ia mengenakan _brown laced shoes_. jangan lupakan malam ini ia mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi _medium golden brown_ dengan poni yang dibiarkan menutupi dahinya..

Aku masih terdiam mematung dan mataku mengikuti setiap gerakannya.. aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Sebegitu menawankah Chanyeol hyung malam ini sehingga membuatmu sebegitu terpesonanya?" bisik Sehun (lagi) sehingga sontak membuatku kembali kealam sadar.

"Aigoo dia benar-benar tampan malam ini." ejek Sehun sambil berusaha meniru suaraku dan disusul oleh tawa kecil darinya.

Sontak aku langsung menoleh dan memukul lengannya dengan cukup keras.. Sial, bagaimana bisa dia membaca isi hatiku.. dasar anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia terus saja tertawa kecil bahkan hingga aku telah berhenti memukulnya. Ck sepertinya setelah ini ia akan mengejekku habis-habisan.

.

.

.

"Baekhee.. kau datang?!" ucap Chanyeol dengan girangnya namun bercampur terkejut.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan ke-3 nya malam ini, dan Sehun langsung mengajakku untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan teman sesama artisnya. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah berada di sampingku dan mengikuti kami untuk menemui Chanyeol.. aku heran dari tadi anak ini kemana saja.

"Kejutan." ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol masih menunjukan ekspresi girangnya.

"Sepertinya penampilanmu malam ini berhasil membuat seseorang terpana dan tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darimu ketika kau berjalan di _catwalk_ tad." jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

Aku tahu maksud ucapannya barusan ditunjukan padaku.. sial, awas saja kau Sehun. Akupun langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil mendeathglarenya.

"Oh ya? siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusiasnya.

"Ntahlah.. kau tanya saja sama Baekhee noona." jawab Sehun dengan santainya.. sial.

"Benar begit—"

"Mana Sulli? bukannya kau mengundangnya kesini?" akupun langsung memotong pembicaraan.. demi Tuhan aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Sulli?" Jongin angkat bicara.. ah aku lupa ternyata sedari tadi ia berdiri di sampingku.

Sontak ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah terkejut begitu ia menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Kau siapa? Seingatku aku tak pernah mengundangmu." tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah.. mian aku lupa mengenalkan diri, aku Jongin dan aku adalah tamu dari Kri—hmmpphh!" aku langsung membekap mulut Jongin. Chanyeol tak boleh tahu kalau kami ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris.

Jongin langsung menepis tanganku dan tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan untuk jangan membawa-bawa nama Kris disaat seperti ini.

"Apa? Kau tamunya siapa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan dahi mengeryit.

"Aku hanya menemani Baehy—Ah maksudku Baekhee noona kemari." jelas Jongin sambil menunjukan cengirannya yang menurutku benar-benar aneh.

Chanyeol langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, entahlah aku tak dapat membaca ekspresi wajah yang diberikan olehnya saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya acara tatap-menatap itupun terganggu berkat kehadiran Sulli.

"Chanyeol oppa.. chukkae atas penampilanmu, kau benar-benar tampan malam ini." ujar Sulli sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil kearah yeoja yang ada di sampingnya "Gomawo.. kau benar-benar datang malam ini? Aku kira malam ini kau ada acara lain?"

"Aku lebih memilih untuk hadir di acaramu daripada acara teman-temanku." jawab Sulli sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Sulli gemas, jika dilihat-lihat mereka benar-benar terlihat cocok.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan penampilanku malam ini? Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik dimataku."

"Ehmm.. ya! kami masih berada disini." Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan Sulli dan juga Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ck, ya ya kami tahu... aish kau sirik sekali melihatku bersama Sulli, aaahh aku tahu kau begini pasti karena kau tak memiliki pasangan kan?!" balas Chanyeol dan disambung oleh tawa khasnya yang sontak membuat kami ikut tertawa kecuali Sehun.

"Yak apa maksudmu.. Ck jangan sembarangan bicara." Sehun langsung meninju lengan Chanyeol.

Aku masih saja tertawa melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Sehun saling mengejek sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan langsung memanggil seseorang untuk kemari.

"Yo Krisus kemarilah!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya memanggil seseorang.

Kami bertiga langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku begitu orang yang dipanggilnya adalah...

"Kenalkan ini Kris yang bertanggung jawab untuk mendesain dan membantuku dalam acara ini." Chanyeol tersenyum senang sambil mengenalkan Kris yang berada di sampingnya.

Benar itu adalah Kris.. gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku dapat merasakan Jongin menepuk punggungku pelan, aku melirik kearahnya dan ia menyuruhku untuk bersikap biasa.

Kris bersalaman dengan Sehun lalu Sulli dengan senyuman ramahnya, hingga pada saat giliran ia ingin menyalami Jongin senyumannya hilang seketika dan digantikan dengan tatapan yang... aku tak dapat lagi menjabarkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kris saat ini terlebih saat ia melihatku yang mengenakan pakaian yeoja.. ugh tidak kumohon jangan membongkarnya Kris.. kumohon.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah kami berdua dan dengan gugup dan takut-takut aku menerima jabatan tangannya, ia berpura-pura tersenyum seolah-olah baru bertemu namun aku tahu dibalik senyumannya ia menyembunyikan emosinya.. nyatanya setelah ia menyalami kami ia langsung berpamitan kepada Chanyeol dengan alasan kalau ia masih ada urusan lain.. Aku hanya berharap Kris tak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada appa dan eomma.

* * *

"Aku kira kau ada acara lain.. kenapa kau bisa datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia tengah menemaniku ke toilet, ia mengatakannya dari luar pintu.

Aku tak langsung menjawab dan berjalan keluar menghampirinya "Kau tak suka dengan kedatanganku kesini?"

Ia langsung menggeleng kecil "Bukan begitu aku hanya tak menyangka kau akan datang kesini."

Aku langsung tersenyum kecil lalu mulai berjalan disebelahnya "Kebetulan tempat acara temanku tak jauh dari sini jadi begitu acaranya selesai aku langsung bergegas kemari."

"Aigoo.. tak perlu sampai segitunya Baekhee. Kan sudah kubilang aku tak memaksamu untuk datang, kau bisa datang di lain waktu." ucapnya sambil mengacak poniku gemas.

"Tapi kau senang kan dengan kehadiranku disini?"

Ia berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng "Ani, aku tidak senang.. Aku lebih senang kalau kau benar-benar tidak datang."

Aku langsung mendelik kearahnya dan tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung memukul lengannya "Yak kalau tahu begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot kemari.. Aish sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja." ucapku kesal.

Dasar tak bisa menghargai usaha orang.. aku bahkan nekat datang kesini hanya untuk menuruti kemauannya namun apa yang kudapat.. dia lebih senang kalau aku tidak datang?! Awas kau Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.

BRUKK

Tanpa sadar tubuhku menabrak seseorang hingga menyebabkan diriku terhuyung kebelakang, untungnya Chanyeol berhasil menahan tubuhku sehingga bokongku tak sempat menyentuh lantai.

"Mianhe aku tak sengaja." lelaki yang ada di hadapanku membungkuk, tunggu dulu sepertinya aku mengenal postur tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana aku yang salah karena tak melihat jalan." ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika itu juga mataku langsung membelalak terkejut. Cepat-cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan mempercepat langkahku berusaha keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Setelah cukup jauh aku baru berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang sambil menghela nafas lega.. Jongdae?! Apa yang dia lakukan ditempat ini? Ya Tuhan kenapa malam ini aku terus saja bertemu dengan orang yang tak disangka.. Ck, semoga saja ia tak menyadarinya.. ya, semoga saja.

"Baekhee kau kenapa tiba-tiba lari?" Chanyeol memegang pundakku dan akupun membalikkan badanku.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tak enak badan."

"Kau mau kuantar?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir dan akupun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak usah lagipula ini acaramu kau tak boleh pulang duluan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar kuantar sampai didepan." tawarnya dan akupun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lebih baik aku pulang malam ini, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko berlama-lama ditempat ini.. Dan sebaiknya untuk urusan Kris aku harus ke rumahnya besok dan menjelaskan semuanya, aku tahu Kris pasti kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Kris, ia mengetuk pintu rumah yang sudah lama tak didatanginya, cukup lama ia menunggu di depan rumah itu hingga akhirnya Kris membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung menghela nafasnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin sehingga membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Aku mau minta maaf padamu." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukan cengirannya

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu."

"Mianhe Kris, aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya."

Kris kembali menghela nafasnya "Kenapa? Karena kau takut Chanyeol mengetahui penyamaranmu?" tebak Kris sehingga membuat Baekhyun menatap lelaki tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku tahu dari Jongin, semalam aku memaksanya untuk memberi tahuku karena aku penasaran kenapa kau terus saja memaksaku untuk menolongmu." jawab Kris seolah-olah ia dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin membeberkannya pada Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan takut-takut.

"Kau harus mengatakan alasannya dulu baru aku bisa mempertimbangkan apakah aku akan membeberkannya atau tidak."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya iapun mengajak Kris masuk kedalam.. setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa ia sampai nekat melakukan hal itu. Dan Kris hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kenekatan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki ide senekat itu Baekhyun? Apa kau tak memikirkan resikonya?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara.

"Aku tahu Kris tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Baekhyun, kalau tahu begini aku tak akan pernah menyetujui permintaanmu waktu itu.. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol sekarang."

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menahan tangan Kris "Jangan.. kumohon untuk jangan memberitahu Chanyeol, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya secepatnya tanpa ketahuan. Aku berjanji Kris, tapi kumohon untuk tetap merahasiakan hal ini."

Kris berbalik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini Baekhyun? Ini sama saja dengan kau menusuknya dari belakang. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol begitu ia mengetahui ini semua? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu."

"Aku tahu hyung.. tapi kumohon biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusan ini dengan usahaku sendiri. Kumohon untuk jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku, please hyung." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukan ekspresi memohonnya.

Kris berdecak "Baiklah aku tak akan ikut campur dalam urusanmu. Jika kau ada masalah jangan meminta bantuanku. Aku sudah mengatakannya sedari awal Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.. sesungguhnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia mulai merasa berat untuk melakukan penyamaran ini, Chanyeol sangat baik padanya dan ia akui ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga secara perlahan rasa bimbang mulai menghantui Baekhyun.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terus saja melamun sejak kelas pertama dimulai.

"Baekhee." Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang lengan Baekhyun sehingga membuat orang yang berada di sampingnya terkejut seketika.

"Ne?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng kecil "Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambi tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau yakin? Dari tadi raut wajahmu seperti sedang banyak pikiran."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam melihat ekspresi khawatir Chanyeol, ia tak dapat membayangkan jika orang yang selama ini sangat baik dan sangat perhatian padanya akan kecewa dan marah begitu mengetahui kebohongan yang selama ini ia lakukan..

"Yak Chanyeol hyung, Baekhee noona aku lapar... ayo ke kantin." Sehun tiba-tiba merengek layaknya seorang anak kecil sehingga merusak suasana diantara kedua orang tersebut.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu melempar Sehun dengan buku tulis lelaki albino tersebut "Ck, dasar merusak suasana saja." ujarnya lalu langsung berdiri.

"Yak hyung kenapa kau melempariku? Apa salahku?" protes Sehun dengan wajah tak terima miliknya.

"Sudah lupakan saja." balas Chanyeol dengan kesalnya lalu iapun beralih menatap Baekhyun "Baekhee ayo ke kantin." ajaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu menunjukan senyumannya, iapun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Sehun yang masih saja bertanya-tanya.

"Chanyeol, kudengar malam ini Kyungsoo pulang dari konser tournya." ujar Sehun sambil meminum bubble teanya dan entah mengapa hal ini membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan "Dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya sebentar malam."

"Memangnya kau dan Kyungsoo ada hubungan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dia adalah orang yang disukai Chanyeol hyung." jawab Sehun asal dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Hah?"

"Yak jangan asal bicara." Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Sehun "Kau sendiri juga menyukainya."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tak asal bicara buktinya tiga tahun lalu kau pernah menembaknya kan?" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau juga pernah menembaknya tahun lalu. Ayo mengaku!"

"Yak kalian berdua diamlah." Baekhyun berusaha melerai adu mulut yang mulai terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah menembaknya, kau jangan asal bicara." elak Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku punya buktinya. Perlu kutunjukan sekarang?" balas Chanyeol dan adu mulut diantara keduanya berhasil memancing perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di kantin tersebut.

"Kau kira aku juga tak mempunyai bukti tentang kau menembaknya di depan apartemennya? Aku punya bukti rekaman suaranya, kau mau kuputar disini sekarang?"

Baekhyun langsung menjewer telinga kedua namja tersebut dengan kuat "Sudah kubilang kalian berdua diam. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian ini berisik sekali?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

Dan jewerannya itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Jika dilihat Baekhyun seperti seorang istri yang sedang menjewer telinga suaminya dan juga anaknya, dan kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu. Merekapun hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan tersebut.. mengingat hanya Baekhyun, satu-satunya -yang dimata mereka- yeoja dikampus ini yang berani bersikap seperti itu terhadap Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Sekarang jawab dengan serius. Siapa Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan suara tegasnya.

"Aish sudah kubilang dia itu orang yang disukai Chanyeol hyung." jawab Sehun sambil memegang telinganya yang masih terasa panas.

"Ck, aku tak menyukainya!" bantah Chanyeol dengan volume suaranya yang sedikit mengeras.

"Chanyeol.. Sehun." ujar Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat kedua namja itu langsung bungkam.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak "Baiklah, Kyungsoo itu teman kami semenjak SMA dan kami berdua sempat menyukai Kyungsoo, kami membuat taruhan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, dia adalah pemenangnya."

"Lalu siapa yang menang?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melirik dan merekapun saling berangkulan "Tak ada yang menang diantara kami, karena pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaan kami dan lebih mementingkan yang namanya persahabatan." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum girang dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Betul sekali dimana lagi aku akan menemukan sahabat yang memiliki sikap seperti ini."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan langsung berpelukan hangat sehingga membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar dua makhluk aneh.. perasaan belum juga sampai 10 menit lalu mereka saling menyalahkan, sekarang sudah berpelukan.. ckckck."

.

.

.

Selesai kegiatan kampus yang memang biasanya selesai pada sore hari, Chanyeol langsung berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan juga Sehun untuk pulang duluan. Sehun yang kebetulan sedang tak ada kegiatan klub memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Di tengah jalan tak biasanya Baekhyun banyak diam dan melamun dan hal ini membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Kau kenapa noona? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari pandangan yang ada di depan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Kau yakin?" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sehun.

Lelaki albino itupun akhirnya memilih untuk diam, ia berpikir untuk tak ikut campur karena mungkin saja yeoja yang ada di sampingnya ini memang sedang ada masalah yang tak seharusnya diketahui olehnya.

"Gomawo Sehun." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lelaki albino itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Dan mobil ford itupun akhirnya melesat pergi meninggalkan lingkungan apartemennya. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi sebelum akhinya menghela nafas dan membersihkan dirinya.

Perkataan Kris tadi pagi benar-benar berhasil membuat Baekhyun bimbang dan juga ragu.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Gimana ama chapter ini? Ngecewain? Jelek? Yang berharap Baekhyun datang sebagai Baekhyun mianhe saya ga bisa ngabulin.. -_-v**

**Tapi disini Baekhyun udah mulai ragu nih sama misi awalnya #secara udah mulai punya rasa sama Chanyeol, tapi dianya belum sadar. Bagusnya untuk chapter kedepan gimana nih? Ceritain perkembangan HunHan sama Kaisoo atau tentang si Baekhyun yang mulai galau? Sarannya juseyo ^^**

**Yang minta HunBaek ntar saya pertimbangin dulu, soal hubungan Chanli sama Chansoo saya bakalan bongkar secara perlahan jadi kalian ikutin aja alurnya ^^**

**Ga nyangka respon kalian bakalan sebagus ini.. mian ga bisa bales satu-satu tapi review kalian tetap saya pertimbangin dan menjadi masukan yang bagus untuk saya ^^**

**RnR juseyo, ditunggu ya**

**With Love, Baekchannie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast**

• **Byun Baekhyun **

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

• **Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy (a little bit).**

**Rating : Tentuin sendiri**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! BAHASA CAMPUR SARI (?)**

•

•

•

•

•

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

•

•

•

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

•

•

•

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

•

•

•

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

•

•

•

•

•

**"PAPARAZZI IN LOVE"**

Author POV

_Incheon International Airport, 19.00 KST_

Terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan sambil menarik koper berwarna hijau miliknya, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan iapun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang akan menjemputnya malam ini. Ia mengecek jam tangannya lalu merogoh ponselnya berniat menghubungi orang tersebut, namun baru dering ke tiga pundaknya sudah ditepuk dari belakang.. sontak iapun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau datang." ujarnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya orang tersebut.

Lelaki mungil itu langsung menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di wajahnya "Ani, aku juga baru sampai." jawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu langsung mengambil koper Kyungsoo "Baiklah ayo." ajaknya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik koper tersebut dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti baru pulang dari kampus?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku langsung kesini begitu kegiatan kampusku selesai." jawab Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya." tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Dia masih saja seperti dulu. Masih menyebalkan dan suka menebar-nebar pesona."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ah iya Chanyeol, mianhe aku tak bisa hadir diacara fashion showmu."

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo "Gwenchana.."

"Oh iya apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di cafe favoritmu?" usul Chanyeol dan langsung dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Ide bagus, kebetulan aku lapar sekali." jawab namja mungil itu sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sebuah cafe yang sering didatangi oleh mereka semasa SMA dulu.

Setibanya disana, mereka berdua langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan langsung memesan menu yang seperti biasanya, sekitar 10 menit kemudian pesanan merekapun datang dan tanpa berlama-lama mereka akhirnya langsung menyantapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan konser tourmu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang "Sangat menyenangkan karena aku bisa bertemu dengan penggemar-penggemarku."

"Tapi suaramu terdengar serak, apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Tenang saja, ini hanya pengaruh konser kemarin.. gara-gara saking bersemangatnya aku sampai lupa diri dan berteriak dengan girangnya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil lalu menyuapi sepotong steak kedalam mulutnya "Tenang saja, palingan besok suaraku sudah kembali normal."

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Dasar, selalu saja seperti itu."

"Hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan fashion showmu? Apa berjalan lancar? Kudengar dari Tao, katanya yang bertanggung jawab mengurus pakaian-pakaianmu adalah Wu Yifan?!"

"Acaranya lancar, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak ada."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya lalu meneguk minumannya "Oiya, lalu seperti apa Wu Yifan itu? Apa orangnya baik? Kudengar dia itu orangnya sangat teliti dan pelit bicara."

"Pelit bicara apanya?!, banyak bicara iya." jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya, ia kembali teringat malam dimana acara fashion show diselenggarakan Kris mengomelinya habis-habisan gara-gara ia terlambat 5 menit.. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Kris yang terkesan dingin dan dewasa.

"Masa?"

"Sikapnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya." lanjut Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jinri? Apa perasaanmu terhadapnya masih belum berubah?"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk kecil "Sepertinya sulit."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memilih untuk tak membahas masalah ini.. Karena memang pada dasarnya ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Sulli, sama seperti Sehun yang bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli..

Bukannya mereka tak peduli dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Sulli, hanya saja mereka paham betul seperti apa Chanyeol itu, seorang gay... yang berusaha untuk menjadi normal demi memperbaiki kehormatan keluarganya...

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nugu?" Kyungsoo langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Dia mahasiswi baru di kampus, kebetulan aku dan Sehun berteman dekat dengannya.. kurasa kapan-kapan aku akan mengatur waktu untuk mempertemukan kalian."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Yang jelas dia itu anak yang lucu dan juga manis, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." jelas Chanyeol dengan antusiasnya.

Kyungsoo langsung terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk "Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menunggu saatnya."

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

EXO University

Terlihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang tergolong lumayan tebal, sesekali ia mengatur tas yang tersampir di bahunya atau tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan dari beberapa hoobae ataupun teman-temannya yang lewat. Luhan termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi dan memiliki banyak fans di kampusnya dikarenakan wajahnya yang cantik dan kepribadiannya yang hangat.. kalau dipikir-pikir sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya ketika bersama Baekhyun dan juga Chen yang cenderung galak.

Ia berjalan keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya dan berencana untuk pergi ke halte bis yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kampusnya, karena kebetulan hari ini ia pulang cepat ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berwarna biru menghampirinya dan mengkalkson memanggilnya sehingga membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh.

Perlahan kaca mobil itu diturunkan sehingga menunjukan sosok lelaki berambut pirang bercampur hitam yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai hyung, kita ketemu lagi."

"Sehun! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" tanya Luhan terkejut, dalam hatinya dia heran bagaimana bisa dirinya terus saja bertemu dengan Sehun dengan cara yang benar-benar tak pernah disangka olehnya sebelumnya.

"Menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kampusku? Perasaan aku tak pernah memberitahumu."

"Aku lihat dari buku-buku yang sering kau pegang itu." jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang dipegang oleh Luhan dengan dagunya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu yang satunya "Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Eh, tidak usah.. Aku pulang sendiri saja, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." tolak Luhan sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Ayo naik saja, kau tak perlu merasa sungkan begitu. Kebetulan kita searah jadi aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui.. Menurutnya apa salahnya menerima tawaran Sehun, bukannya lelaki itu yang menawarinya duluan lagipula ia merasa beruntung karena tak harus berdesak-desakan di dalam bus yang sudah di pastikan ia akan berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Tapi bukannya langsung mengantar Luhan pulang, Sehun malah membawa lelaki berambut madu itu ke pinggiran kota Seoul dan menuju sebuah rumah kecil berhalaman luas dengan nuansa sejuk.

Luhan menatap bingung apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, dan kali ini pandangannya beralih kearah Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan mengkunci mobilnya.

"Ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Ini rumah nenekku.. kebetulan aku ada keperluan sebentar dengannya" ujar Sehun yang disusul oleh anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

"Suasananya sejuk dan tenang." gumam Luhan dan tanpa sadar ia menarik sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kau suka dengan suasananya?" tanya Sehun dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Ayo masuk." ajaknya sambil menuntun lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya masuk dengan tangan yang berada di punggung lelaki itu.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana tersebut dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih saja terlihat awet muda dan juga cantik, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Annyeong halmoni." ujar Sehun sambil menunduk hormat lalu memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Sehun? Aigoo apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini?!" tanya halmoni sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dan matanya beralih kearah Luhan sehingga membuat lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Aku membawa beberapa titipan dari eomma untukmu dan juga haraboji." ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada wanita itu.

"Aigoo.. ah, ayo masuk."

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan lalu mengajak lelaki bersurai madu itu masuk, walaupun canggung namun tetap saja Luhan terus mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi hingga pada akhirnya Sehun membawanya ke ruang tengah dan kali ini ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang kini tengah membaca buku kesehatan.

"Haraboji." merasa dipanggil membuat pria itu menoleh, Sehun langsung menghampiri pria tersebut lalu menunduk kecil –yang diikuti oleh Luhan- sebelum akhirnya memeluk pria itu.

"Aigoo.. kapan kau datang Sehun?"

"Baru saja."

Pria itu beralih menatap Luhan lalu melihatnya dari atas-bawah sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap cucu termudanya.

"Kau kemari dengan yeojachingu-mu hm?!"

Sontak Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya dan menggoyangkan tangannya "A.. aniyo.. aku bukan yeojachingunya, aku hanya temannya."

Sehun langsung terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan "Dia ini namja haraboji, aku memungutnya tadi di jalanan daripada aku tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana jadi aku putuskan untuk membawanya kemari." canda Sehun sehingga berhasil membuat Luhan langsung melotot kearahnya dan memukul pundaknya.

"Yak, kau bilang apa tadi?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang memaksa ingin mengantarku pulang."

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung." balas Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

Bersamaan dengan itu halmoni memanggil Sehun sehingga membuat lelaki berkulit albino itu berbalik dan menghampiri wanita tersebut, setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu dan menemani haraboji.

"Dia memang tak berubah." ujar haraboji secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Anak itu, dari kecil dia memang suka sembarangan bicara dan bertindak seenaknya saja, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang sangat baik dan juga perhatian."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan haraboji, sejujurnya ia belum terlalu mengenal Sehun mengingat pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya yang hanya berlangsung singkat dan cenderung membicarakan hal-hal yang biasa membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan kepribadian namja berkulit albino tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Belum lama, itupun kami baru bertemu tiga kali."

"Benarkah? Aneh, tak biasanya dia langsung mengajak orang yang baru dikenalinya kesini?!"

"Maksud haraboji?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Biasanya dia hanya mengajak teman-teman dekatnya, makanya aku kaget begitu melihat ia membawa orang lain kesini, aku pikir kau itu kekasihnya." jelas pria paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Sehun POV

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya halmoni sehingga membuatku menoleh.

"Dia temanku." jawabku lalu memindahkan pupuk yang ada didalam mobil kedalam gudang.

"Dia cantik, namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Xi Luhan, dia empat tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Benarkah? Aigoo, halmoni pikir dia masih SMA." ujar halmoni dengan ekspresi terkejutnya sehingga membuatku terkekeh kecil dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya halmoni tiba-tiba dan membuatku nyaris menjatuhkan pupuk yang kubawa.

"Mwo?" aku berbalik menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Dia itu cantik dan juga sopan, selain itu kalian sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Kalian juga terlihat serasi, jadi apa salahnya kalau kau menyukainya." ujar halmoni sambil tersenyum jahil kearahku.

"Aniyo, kami hanya berteman biasa." elakku, tapi apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak cepat begitu halmoni berkata seperti itu? Aish.. tidak-tidak ini pasti karena efek aku mengangkat pupuk-pupuk ini.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau sampai membawanya kemari? Setahuku dari dulu kau hanya akan membawa teman spesialmu kemari."

"Itu karena kebetulan saja aku menjemputnya dari kampus." elakku..

"Kau bahkan sampai menjemputnya hanya untuk membawanya kesini dan mengenalkannya pada kami?" goda halmoni.

"Aish bukan begitu."

Halmoni hanya tersenyum berniat menggodaku sehingga membuatku langsung memutar bola mata malas.

"Sudahlah.. terserah halmoni saja." ujarku mengalah. Halmoni dan eomma sama saja, dari dulu paling bersemangat kalau urusan menggodaku.

Aku menutup bagasi mobil lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, tenagaku lumayan terkuras gara-gara mengangkat pupuk-pupuk itu yang entah beratnya berapa kilo. Setelah mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Luhan dan juga haraboji yang sedang asik bercerita dengan akrabnya, sesekali Luhan tertawa mendengar lelucon yang diceritakan haraboji.

DEG

Aku langsung memegang dadaku begitu melihat senyuman Luhan.. astaga kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar aneh begini.. Akupun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah selesai membantu halmoni?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearahku begitu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memberikan ranselnya yang berada di sebelahku "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Kau yakin? Kau kelihatan lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sebentar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lagipula aku tak ingin mengantarmu terlalu malam. Bukannya besok kau masuk kuliah?" ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Akupun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Akhirnya iapun berdiri mengikutiku lalu kamipun berpamitan kepada halmoni dan juga haraboji.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menyetir? Kau kelihatan lelah sekali." tawar Luhan begitu kami berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gudang.

Aku langsung mengangkat alis ragu dan menatapnya "Memangnya kau bisa menyetir?"

"Hehehe.. tidak." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hhhh.. kalau begitu kau tak perlu berlagak bisa menyetir kalau pada kenyataannya kau hanya akan mengantar nyawaku ke rumah sakit."

Ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurutku benar-benar terlihat manis dan juga lucu. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa dia terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini?! Hhh.. baiklah Oh Sehun sepertinya malam ini otakmu benar-benar tidak beres.

"Yasudah cepat masuk!" perintahku dan iapun mengangguk menurut.

.

Author POV

.

"Tadi apa yang kau dan haraboji bicarakan?" tanya Sehun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Luhan sambil mengulum senyumannya.

"Pasti kalian membicarakanku. Benarkan?"

"Hiih.. untuk apa kami membahas tentangmu?! Tidak penting." ejek Luhan sambil mendelik malas kearah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak menyangka kalian berdua bisa akrab secepat itu."

Luhan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun sambil mengulum senyumannya "Rahasia." ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Pelit!"

"Biar saja." balas Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sehun hanya melirik kearah Luhan lalu berdehem pelan.

"Besok jam berapa kau akan ke kampus?"

"Hmm.. mungkin jam 10. Wae?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng kecil lalu memilih untuk diam, beberapa menit kemudian merekapun tiba.. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan apartemen Luhan.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Kau hati-hati di jalan." tukas Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil dan berniat untuk membuka pintu mobil namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun menahannya.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah cepat berikan ponselmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putihnya kepada Sehun. Lelaki berkulit albino itu mengambilnya dan menekan beberapa angka sebelum akhirnya terdengar deringan dari telpon dari ponselnya. Sehun akhirnya menyimpan nomornya didalam ponsel Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku. Jadi kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Yak kau seenaknya saja menyimpan nomor orang tanpa ijin didalam ponselmu!" protes Luhan.

"Ck, sudah jangan banyak protes. Pokoknya simpan saja nomorku."

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu kembali membuka pintu "Yasudah, sana pulang!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk "Baiklah, selamat beistirahat." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ada di tempat itu.

Kyungsoo keluar sambil membawa tas yang berisi sebuah buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia berniat untuk segera pulang tapi baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari toko itu, langkahnya langsung terhenti karena saat ini dihadapannya tengah berdiri seseorang namja yang dilihatnya sebulan lalu.

"Annyeong pororo." sapa Jongin sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo langsung memutar bola matanya malas "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berdiri di hadapanmu." ujar Jongin masih dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo berdecak malas lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin "Menyingkirlah aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu!"

"Ya! Ayolah kenapa kau galak sekali padaku?" Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin dan terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jongin tak menyerah dan terus mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Ck, apa maumu?!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan wajah malas.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Mwo?"

"Baiklah aku tahu kesan pertama kita waktu itu memang kurang bagus. Dan aku minta maaf sudah mengejekmu waktu itu, aku hanya bercanda." jelas Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin sambil memasang tatapan menyelidik tak lama kemudian iapun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongin ikut tersenyum lalu melirik kearah tas yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo "Apa yang kau lakukan di toko musik tadi?"

"Hanya membelii buku. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku berdiri di hadapanmu."

"Aku serius." ujar Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola mata malas.

Jongin terkekeh kecil "Baiklah baiklah. Aku tadi kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, lalu aku melihatmu baru keluar dari toko itu makanya aku langsung menghampirimu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis kanannya sambil tetap menatap Jongin. Dan namja tan itu berdehem kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh iya aku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum kecil lalu menerima uluran tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdehem kecil lalu membuka kunci mobilnya dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ah baiklah. Sampai jumpa." balas Jongin sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam, ia melemparkan senyumannya manisnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah cafe dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Iapun menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin dan lelaki imut itu hanya menunjukan senyumannya hingga mata sipitnya ikut tertarik..

"Tidak juga, aku sudah disini sejam yang lalu..." jawab Baekhyun lalu tak lama kemudian langsung memukul lengan Jongin "Kau kemana saja hah?! Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya!"

"Hehehe.. mian hyung, tadi Park seonsaengnim memintaku untuk membantunya sebentar."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Jongin menggeser duduknya dan langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Hyung, apa kau ingat kesepakatan diantara kita sebulan yang lalu?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menoleh kearah Jongin "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menepatinya sekarang Hyung, tolong ajari aku sampai ujian akhir nanti."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menagihnya sekarang. Andwe aku sedang sibuk."

"Yak hyung ayolah. Janji adalah janji dan kau harus menepatinya." bujuk Jongin sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

"Andwe aku sedang sibuk. Kau belajar saja sendiri." tolak Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya sendiri mana mungkin aku minta tolong padamu. Ayolah hyung, masa kau setega itu pada sahabatmu sendiri?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menoleh "Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa janji bisa mengajarimu setiap minggu."

Jongin mengangguk senang lalu langsung memeluk Baekhyun gemas "Ne, gomawo hyung."

Seusai pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Baekhyun langsung pulang menuju apartemennya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melepas topi dan juga jaketnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 6 pesan masuk yang berasal dari Chanyeol dan juga Sehun, iapun akhirnya membaca isi pesan tersebut satu per satu.

**From : Chanyeollie.**

**Baekhee kau dimana? Kenapa hari ini kau bolos kuliah?**

**From : Chanyeollie.**

**Yak kenapa pesanku tak dibalas? Dari tadi Sehun terus bertanya padaku kenapa kau bolos kuliah?!**

**From : Sehunnie.**

**Noona bogoshipo.. kau dimana huh? Chanyeol hyung dari tadi tak henti-hentinya bertanya tentangmu.**

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil membaca pesan dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Iapun kembali membuka pesan keempat.

**From : Chanyeollie.**

**Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa telponku tak diangkat?**

**From : Sehunnie.**

**Yak noona jangan buat orang khawatir.. kenapa telponku tak diangkat? Aish demi Tuhan aku ingin ke apartemenmu sekarang kalau saja hari ini eomma tak menyuruhku untuk kerumah nenek.**

**From : Chanyeollie.**

**Kau sakit? Ayolah Baekhee jangan buat aku dan juga Sehun khawatir.**

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, ia tak berniat menjawab pesan dari mereka menurutnya mulai saat ini ia harus bisa menjaga jarak. Ia tak ingin membuat Sehun dan juga Chanyeol terlalu menganggapnya penting. Ya setidaknya ia harus bisa menghilang dari kehidupan mereka secara perlahan.

Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya ketika sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Ia menatap bingung begitu membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya, dan pada akhirnya ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Baekhee? Syukurlah akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku."_ seseorang diseberang sana langsung menghentikan niat Baekhyun untuk membuka suaranya.

"Chanyeol..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar pelan nyaris berbisik.

"_Baekhee apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa hari ini kau bolos kuliah? Kau sakit? Aku dan Sehun benar-benar khawatir padamu."_ Chanyeol melemparinya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi sehingga tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, hari ini kepalaku hanya terasa sedikit pusing. Mianhe sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"_Syukurlah.. Apa kau sudah minum obat?"_

"Sudah.. aku hanya butuh banyak istirahat."

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafas lega diseberang sana, Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya diatas tempat tidur.

"_Baekhee.."_ Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya dan kali ini terdengar lebih tenang dan terdengar lembut.

"Ya Chanyeol?"

"_Aku merindukanmu.."_

DEG!

Sontak jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup cepat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Wajahnya memanas dan tanpa sadar ia memegang pipinya.

"M-Mwo?"

Diseberang sana terdengar Chanyeol terkekeh kecil _"Aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus."_

"Yak siapa bilang?! Kau hanya menggodaku kan? Aish dasar."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh _"Jadi kau berharap bahwa apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah sungguhan?"_

"Tidak! Cih untuk apa aku berharap seperti itu?!" Baekhyun berdecih mengejek namun masih dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah.

"_Aku serius Baekhee.. Aku merindukanmu. Sudah ya, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat.. nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol berusan berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam... Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

"N-ne."

'Sial kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?!' –rutuk Baekhyun-

"_Baiklah selamat malam Baekhee, cepatlah sembuh."_ ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh lalu mematikan panggilannya.

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik membuat seulas senyuman manis... Iapun langsung membenakan wajahnya dibantal masih dengan wajah memerah. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya ia bereaksi seperti ini dan menyuruhnya untuk fokus dengan misinya tapi hatinya berkata lain dan malah menyuruhnya agar tak menyangkal perasaannya. Ini adalah hal yang wajar dan sudah sewajarnya Baekhyun merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n : Chapter 7 apdet.. sesuai permintaan kalian, saya udah nyempilin Hunhan dan Kaisoo disini, Chanbaek udah makin keliatan nih aura-aura sukanya dan Baekhyun semakin galau. Mungkin disini galaunya Baekhyun ga terlalu di ceritain, nanti di chapter depan bklan di ceritain lebih rinci, dan saya juga baru nyadar dari chapter awal sampai chapter 7 ini saya belum ceritain Chanyeol side -_- ntar deh saya usahain ngebuat chapter khusus buat Chanyeol kkk**

**yang udah review gomawo... muah muah muah kkkk #tebar kisseu **

**last..**

**ditunggu reviewnya..**

**with love, Baekchannie**


End file.
